Plus
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: RyoTego. Il ne le regarde pas, ne lui sourit pas, mais Ryo voudrait plus... tellement plus... POV Ryo.
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **De retour ! ^o^ Voici donc la première partie d'un Two Shots, requête de Rockie. Cette fic est, depuis "Le jeu du chat et de la souris", de "Ah... tu n'étais pas au courant ?" et de "Plus que n'importe qui", la première que j'écris en Pov. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que vous commenterez, parce que il y a quand même 14 pages, et que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit (Pov ou pas). Soyez gentils, ne ? J'essaierai de poster la deuxième partie avant de partir en vacances. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Plus...<strong>

Encore une nuit calme et tranquille. Encore une. Et je suis encore sur mon balcon, une clope au bec, en train de regarder Tokyo briller sous mes pieds. Bizarrement, cette sensation est plaisante. Ça flatte mon égo de savoir que je peux être au-dessus de tout. Le ciel est noir, sûrement autant que mes cernes en cet instant, et sa myriade d'étoiles invisibles ne parvient pas à passer l'épais brouillard sonore et lumineux de la ville. Calme et tranquille, oui, mais putain que j'étouffe ici. J'écrase ma cigarette sur la rambarde et me retourne pour rentrer, bâillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Un coup d'oeil à l'écran de mon portable pour savoir l'heure. Et merde, déjà quatre heures vingt. Je pousse un profond soupir et me laisse tomber sur le canapé, n'ayant soudainement même plus la force d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre, et m'endors là, la tête entre deux coussins. L'un d'eux à son odeur, celle de ses larmes, et je le sers inconsciemment contre moi tout en sombrant progressivement.

* * *

><p>-Elle avait l'air sympa ta soirée, Ryo !<p>

Je me retourne, le regard noir, et fusille des yeux celui qui ose me dire que j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Masuda déglutit et baisse la tête.

-Ben quoi ? Vu les cernes que t'as, tu as dû aller en boîte, non ?

Je grognonne une vague réponse en expliquant que je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi et me retourne vers mon casier. Fous-moi la paix, l'avorton. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de ne pas être regardé et de n'être qu'un bouche-trou. Marre de faire la plante verte. Toi, tu es le « meilleur ami », celui qui sourit tout le temps, même pour un rien, et celui qui ne dit jamais non. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens. Et voilà que je me mets à penser comme une adolescente trahie, c'est répugnant. Je pousse un profond soupir et enfile mon t-shirt pour la répétition avant de quitter la loge, rejoignant ainsi la salle de danse où nous allons passer presque toute notre journée à suer. Un merveilleux jour en perspective.

Pi est déjà là, en train d'arranger la chaine hi-fi, comme toujours, et je viens m'écrouler sur le banc à côté de lui, attirant ainsi son regard sur moi.

-Ryo ?

Je ne réponds pas pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas en parler et il me laisse dans mon silence en vérifiant le volume de la chanson. La bonté et la compréhension de ce type m'impressionneront toujours. Sérieusement, qui a fait un mec pareil ? Mais je n'ai pas plus le temps de cogiter là-dessus que le reste du groupe arrive en braillant – Koyama, hurlant de rire – Kato, souriant – Masuda, et chantonnant – Tegoshi. Je me lève de mon banc et me mets en place au centre de la pièce, attendant d'être rejoint par les autres pour commencer la répétition. En regardant leur tête, j'ai presque envie de ricaner, ils savent que je ne vais pas les ménager ! Ils le savent et ils ont raison de me craindre, je suis encore pire quand je suis fatigué, ils vont souffrir. Ça encore, ça flatte mon égo, je me sens supérieur, meilleur que tous, plus haut que les autres et plus puissant. Impressionnant, perdu dans mon monde de pouvoir et de domination, craint et méprisant. Je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont, je les tue de mon regard noir de rage et de rancoeur, je les noie dans mon dégoût de la vie, dans le dégoût de ma propre personne. Parce qu'on fond, je me déteste, je me hais, je m'abhorre, même, d'être si faible, si dépendant de son regard et de son sourire, de ses mots et de sa voix, de son visage et de son corps. Enfin, de son corps, c'est vite dit. Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien. Je sais déjà que mes sentiments sont à sens unique, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mal quand je croise son regard.

Ils sont tous autour de moi, je commence à enchaîner les pas pour leur faire réviser la chorégraphie. Je n'ai pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir qui est en retard. Tegoshi et Kato, comme toujours. Mais au moins, le premier a le mérite de savoir chanter, pas comme cette plante verte de Shige qui n'est là que pour décorer. Bon, d'accord, il le fait très bien, il est plaisant à regarder, mais ça reste une plante verte qui chante et danse mal. Heureusement que moi et Pi-chan sommes là pour remonter le niveau en danse. Et Masuda aussi, il se débrouille bien, sauf qu'il n'a pas de voix. Koyama, avec sa manie de vouloir interpréter les chorégraphies, nous fait toujours dons de ses fameux décalés...

-Bon sang ! C'est pas compliqué de respecter les pas ! Quand on te dit « le bras tendu », tu tends le bras !

-Mais, Ryo-chan, c'est pas beau si c'est tout droit...

-Oui, mais à cause de ça, tu te plantes encore dans les pas suivants.

-C'est pas vrai...

-Si. A cause de ton « interprétation », tu donnes l'impression d'être mou comme Masuda.

-Ben merci, ça fait plaisir, répliqua ce-dernier.

-Je t'en prie, c'était gratuit.

Pendant que le petit Massu me fixe avec un air outré, je continue d'engueuler Koyama et ses faux-pas.

-S'il te plait, juste quelques arrondis...

-Juste un. Et choisis le bien, y en aura pas d'autre. Après, je veux te voir PARFAITEMENT synchronisé avec tout le monde, compris ?

-Oui...

-Et choisis vite, on a pas toute la journ... TEGOSHI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

-Mou... crie pas comme ça, Ryo-tan... C'est rien du tout.

-Alors explique-moi ce que tu fous sur les genoux de Pi-chan.

-Un câlin !

-Laisse-le tranquille deux minutes, Ryo, il est manque de câlins, le petit.

-J'veux même pas savoir pourquoi.

-Parce que je suis tout seuuuuul !

Et voilà, il recommence à brailler. Et à cause de ça, tout le monde va l'écouter, le plaindre, lui faire des bisous et des câlins, et pendant ce temps là, ma choré ne s'apprend pas ! D'ailleurs, Masuda s'approche déjà de lui et pose sa main sur sa tête, Kato et Koyama à côté, les yeux criant des « le pauuuvre ! ».

-Eh ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Ben parce que personne ne veut de moi. Tout le monde dit que je suis trop gamin, trop petit, trop mignon, et pas assez viril.

-C'est pas en demandant des câlins à ton leader que ça va s'arranger.

Ma voix est sourde et grave, rauque. Mon cœur se déchire de jalousie. J'ai mal.

-Ouais mais je suis comme ça, je peux pas changer. Diiis, Kei-chaaaan... tu penses que je trouverais quelqu'un ?

-C'est évident. Personne ne peut te résister.

-Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit parce qu'on me trouve mignon. Je veux... qu'on me désire !

-Ouah, c'est choquant d'entendre ce mot là dans ta bouche, Tegoshi.

-Eh ?

-Personne ne peut te désirer.

Arrête.

-Tu ressembles trop à une fille pour que ce soit le cas.

Idiot.

-Tu as la voix d'une fille, le sourire d'une fille, la tête d'une fille, la démarche d'une fille !

Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?

-Ryo-tan...

-Allez, c'est bon, ne me fais pas tes yeux de chien battu. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes problèmes.

-Ryo !

Je me tourne vers Pi, le regard noir de rancoeur, de douleur, de jalousie.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de t'acharner sur lui, il ne t'a rien fait.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Il paraît trop vulnérable pour faire souffrir les autres ?

-Ryo. Tu vas te calmer. On est un groupe, si tu commences à te monter contre tout le monde, on va droit au mur.

-...

-Personne n'est plus coupable qu'un autre, si ce n'est pas volontaire. Et je sais que si Tego-chan te fais du mal, c'est sans le savoir.

-Me faire du mal ? J'ai dit qu'il me faisait du mal ? Arrête, je ne suis pas une fille, moi. Je suis un mec, un vrai, un dur, pas une espèce de pseudo-gonzesse.

-Là, Ryo, c'est à Tego-chan que tu fais du mal. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Bizarrement, je ferme aussitôt ma gueule, et je me tourne vers le plus jeune. Son regard s'est empli de cette immonde liquide salé. Pitié, non, il ne va pas pleurer quand même ? Il n'y a que les femmes qui pleurent. Les hommes ne pleurent pas. Ils ne pleurent pas... Pitié, non, ne pleure pas... Essuie cette larme qui roule sur ta joue... Je ne veux pas craquer... Je ne dois pas craquer... Pardon. Excuse-moi... Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté... Mais je ne veux pas que tu saches à quel point inimaginable je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime trop... beaucoup trop... et je suis un monstre avec toi. Je suis méprisable, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à venir me voir, à venir me déballer ton sac et raconter tes malheurs ? Pourquoi Masuda n'a pas ce rôle ? Je te fais mal, et je m'en veux.

Je ferme un instant les yeux, pour me permettre d'oublier ce regard larmoyant, et j'inspire, profondément.

-Désolé. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne dors presque plus. Je ne le pensais pas.

-Je sais bien, Ryo. Mais fais attention à surveiller ta langue.

Je hoche la tête, la fatigue embrouille mon cerveau plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Maintenant que la colère est redescendue, mon esprit prend l'étrange faculté de ne retenir que les mots importants. Langue... Comme j'aimerais t'embrasser. Comme j'aimerais lier ma bouche à la tienne, faire fusionner nos lèvres et enrouler nos langues. Comme j'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras, t'avoir contre moi. Comme j'aimerais poser mes mains sur toi, te caresser, t'entendre gémir de plaisir et crier mon nom. Comme j'aimerais te... STOP !

J'arrête de respirer. Putain de cerveau qui ne pense qu'à ça dès qu'il n'a pas son quota de sommeil. Je devrais dormir, longtemps. Plusieurs journées, pour rattraper mon retard, et revenir tout frais et joyeux à l'agence, taper la bise à Pi, plaisanter ouvertement aux conneries de KoyaShige et flemmarder en attendant notre manager.

Euh... nan, sérieusement, ça me ferait moi-même flipper. Même en forme, je ne suis pas comme ça, loin de là même. Je reste Nishikido le péteux, le méchant, le râleur, le sarcastique. Sauf que je contrôle mon esprit, qui ne pars pas divaguer en imaginant cette bouille d'ange me réclamer des baisers, des câlins, des caresses, son magnifique visage se transformant sous le plaisir...

Je me gifle mentalement. Merde, je ne suis pas comme ça, même si les autres pensent le contraire. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Rappeler ma colère, ce qui me permettra de prendre tout le monde de haut et oublier mes tourments, ou rester gentil avec lui et supporter mes visions ? Nan, je n'arriverai jamais à les supporter. Il y est tellement attirant, tellement beau. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es désirable, ne te fais pas de souci pour ça, vraiment. Sauf que si tu apprenais qui est tombé sous ton charme, tu tomberais de bien haut, crois-moi. De trop haut, même. Il ne faut pas que tu saches, je garderai tout ça pour moi, j'attendrai que cette attirance pour toi me passe et j'emporterai ce secret avec moi dans la tombe. Tu n'en sauras rien, promis.

Finalement, je décide de clore la répétition par cet incident. Je n'ai pas l'esprit à travailler. Je ne veux plus lui dire des horreurs, mais je veux éviter ces images en sa présence, sait-on jamais si mon corps venait à réagir, ce serait bien trop embarrassant...

-Ryo ?

-Quoi ?

-Euh... tu étais en train de te rappeler ton coup d'hier ou... ?

-Eh ?

Je suis des yeux ce que son index montre et je m'empourpre jusqu'au cou. Putain de merde ! Je lâche mon t-shirt, mon sac, et je cours vers les toilettes, au bout du couloir. Je prie pour ne croiser personne. Faites que je ne croise personne, et surtout pas lui. Je me sentirais bien trop mal. Pitié, pitié, pitié.

-Ryo-tan ?

-Plus tard !

J'ouvre à la volée la porte de la cabine à droite de celle qu'il quitte et m'enferme à l'intérieur, pour me laisser tomber en soupirant sur la cuvette. Là, je me laisse tout le loisir de voir l'effet que me fait Tegoshi. C'est affreux, c'est tout droit et dur, et j'ai mal. Mais je ne peux rien faire, je le sens de l'autre côté de la porte, un peu mal à l'aise apparemment. Non... il a vu ?

-Ne, Ryo-tan...

-Hum ?

-Je peux te parler ?

-Je... ça peut attendre ?

-Eh ?

-Je ne m'enferme pas dans les toilettes pour rien.

-Ah oui euh... pardon.. je... je t'attends dehors...

Je le sens encore plus gêné, le visage en feu. C'est fou ce qu'il est craquant quand il rougit. Il bredouille encore une excuse, sort des toilettes et referme la porte. Bon, il a peut-être vu, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il est aussi embarrassé, mais il ne se doute pas que c'est à son sujet. Je suis sauvé. Ou pas, il faut encore que je m'occupe de ce truc, cette trique de tous les diables qui déforme mon jean et me donne cette apparence de pervers international. Je déboutonne mon pantalon, ouvre la fermeture éclair et glisse ma main dans mon boxer pour l'entourer autour de ma virilité. Rien que le contact chaud de mes doigts et l'étau que j'exerce me fait fermer les yeux, retenant de justesse un gémissement. J'inspire longuement, et je me lance, faisant courir mes doigts de haut en bas, je me mords les lèvres avec force pour ne pas gémir, tandis que des images de Tegoshi toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres me viennent en tête. Aaah... oui, regarde-moi comme ça, avec ces pupilles noires de désir, tellement dilatées que le chocolat de tes yeux a disparu. Oui, lèche-moi, mords-moi, griffe-moi autant que tu veux. Fais-moi mal, j'aime ça. Venge-toi de chacun de mes mots, de chacun de mes reproches. Laisse tes doigts parcourir mon corps frissonnant, laisse ta bouche me découvrir, laisse ton amour me brûler.

Je pousse un petit cri. C'est fini. Je retire mes doigts humides de mon boxer, referme mon jean et sors de la cabine pour me laver les mains, l'esprit encore perdu dans les quelques nimbes de plaisir qui m'ont entourées. Certaines images me reviennent et je les chasse en me concentrant, ce qui est difficile en étant fatigué. Bon, j'inspire et je sors des toilettes pour retrouver le petit ange. Il est là, contre le mur, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone portable.

-Tego-nyan ?

Il relève la tête, me sourit et me rejoint. J'ai rêvé ou son sourire est forcé ?

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui, tu as un moment ?

-La journée est finie, donc oui. Je t'écoute.

-Voilà... tu sais ce qui me tracasse en ce moment... et je... je suis allé voir... Koki.

-Eh ? Attends, tu plaisantes ? Tu es allé réglé tes problèmes de virilité avec lui ?

Je rêve, là. C'est impossible... Parce que si Tegoshi est allé voir Tanaka, ça veut forcément dire que... qu'il est attiré... par les hommes... Je rêve. Pincez-moi, je rêve.

-Ryo-tan ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Ah, oui, désolé. Et donc, il s'est passé quoi ?

-Ben euh... j'ai demandé à lui parler, il est venu... je lui ai prit la main... il avait l'air étonné mais plutôt content...

Trop mignon, il rougit. Un sourire bête s'étire son mon visage.

-... et puis, je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a accroché la nuque et il m'a complètement plaqué contre le mur... j'avais peur... Il a mit ses mains sur... sur mes fesses... Et puis, après quelques instants, il s'est décollé et il a dit qu'il ne faisait que jouer... qu'il n'avait fait que me donner ce que je voulais...

-Oh.

-Ne, Ryo-tan... tu penses vraiment que personne ne peut me désirer ?

Et il me demande ça avec un ton plaintif, sa petite moue habituelle sur le visage. Explique-moi d'abord comment je fais pour te résister, petit monstre...

-Ryo-tan ?

-Ah, désolé. Ben... je pense qu'il y a des personnes qui te désirent, mais elles ne te le montrent pas.

-Si elles ne me le montrent pas, je ne pourrais pas savoir si je suis désiré...

-Mais peut-être qu'elles ne veulent pas te le montrer.

-Pourquoi ?

Je le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Il se fiche de moi là ?

-Comment ça « pourquoi » ?

-Ben oui. Si on me désire, il faut me le montrer !

-Attends, et si ce désir était causé par des sentiments ? Et si cette personne t'aimait ?

-Hum... ça dépend.

-Et ça dépend quoi ?

-Si le désir a causé l'amour, ça va, mais si l'amour a causé le désir, c'est nul.

Une flèche en plein cœur. J'ai mal.

-Et pourquoi ?

Je me braque. Mauvaise idée.

-Parce que... ça veut dire que la personne ne me désirait pas au départ et que c'est venu avec les sentiments.

-Donc tu veux qu'on ne t'aime que pour ton corps, et pas pour ce que tu es ?

-Déjà, c'est impossible qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis...

Il baisse les yeux. Apparemment, ça lui mine bien le moral de ne pas être aimé. Je t'aime, moi. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu me rejetterais.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Tego-nyan. Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à être désiré ?

Ah, il rougit. J'ai touché un point sensible sans le savoir. Mais ça m'intéresse, je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Ben euh... en fait... je suis jaloux.

-Jaloux ?

-Moui. De Pi-chan, de toi, de Kamenashi-kun... Vous, vous arrivez à donner du désir aux gens sans rien faire, vous leur donnez des idées, et moi rien. Je me sens minable à côté de toi et Pi-chan dans le même groupe.

Ah ouais, quand même. Il a un sacré problème de manque de confiance en lui, le petit.

-Mais tu t'en fiches de ça ! Oublie le désir et reste celui que tu es. Garde ta bouille d'ange que tout le monde aime, je suis sûr que rien que comme ça, tu donnes des idées aux autres.

-Mais pas les mêmes.

-Non, pas les mêmes. Mais tu veux quoi ? Te transformer en sex-symbol ? Ça ne t'irait pas, crois-moi.

-Je fais quoi alors ?

-Reste toi-même. Je suis certain que ça ira mieux. Et tu peux me croire, les sentiments sont plus honorables que le pur désir physique.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire, une tape sur l'épaule, et m'éloigne. Je ne veux pas l'entendre dire que l'amour ne sert à rien, je ne veux pas avoir mal. J'ai déjà mal. Le fait qu'il ait prononcé ces mots me brise le cœur. Je retourne dans la loge pour récupérer mes affaires et rentrer chez moi. Au programme : sieste et repos. Je ne veux plus l'engueuler pour rien, je ne veux plus lever la voix contre lui, je ne veux plus le voir pleurer.

-Ryo ?

-Ouais ?

Je me retourne vers Pi-chan qui a déjà fini de ranger ses affaires.

-On va se boire un truc ?

-Je suis fatigué, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille dormir.

-Allez ! Juste un verre !

Je soupire et referme mon sac.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais juste un.

-Merci, petit Ryo.

-Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, tu te prends mon poing dans la gueule, meilleur pote ou pas.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête.

Son grand sourire me dit le contraire, mais bon, passons. Je le suis hors de la loge, et monte dans sa voiture. Je reprendrai la mienne plus tard. Et puis, j'ai assez de fric pour venir au boulot en taxi, un luxe que ne peuvent pas se payer tous les péquenots de ce monde.

Le trajet est silencieux, j'ai le front posé sur la vitre, le regard perdu sur les rues trempées par la pluie, et Pi-chan ne prononce pas un mot non plus. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense. Peut-être aux nouveaux cocktails qu'il a décidé de me faire goûter. Peut-être à sa nouvelle copine. Peut-être au groupe. Ou autre chose, j'en sais rien. Et puis en fait, je m'en fous. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'intéresse dans ce monde, et c'est ce petit ange qui vole trop haut pour que je puisse l'approcher. Et si jamais je le touchais, je le salirais, je le souillerais de mes mains, lui qui a une âme si pure. Il n'est jamais à blâmer, il est le plus gentil, le plus adorable, le plus beau de tous, et celui qui occupe mon esprit jours et nuits. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je le vois partout devant mes yeux, souriant, ses yeux s'illuminant, brillant, étincelant. Il est tellement beau que j'en ai le cœur serré. Bon, Ryo, oublie tout ça. Pi-chan est là pour te faire penser à autre chose. Fous-toi la misère, reviens bourré comme jamais, et là tu dormiras. Bonne idée. La portière claque et je suis mon leader de meilleur ami dans ce bar assombri par la pluie. Les néons colorés flashy m'agressent un peu les yeux, mais je passe outre. Je ne vais pas taper mon scandale pour juste quelques lumières roses et bleues. Je m'écroule sur la banquette à côté de mon Pi et le laisse choisir à ma place. Il commande au serveur plusieurs trucs, dont la moitié que je ne connais pas, et pousse un soupir monstre, pour la forme. Il avait dit un seul verre, mais j'ai décidé de rentrer déchiré donc je n'ajoute rien. Les cocktails arrivent et l'odeur de l'alcool me chatouille les narines.

-Ryo ?

-Mouais ?

Je bois le premier verre cul-sec. Ah, il m'arrache la gorge celui-là. Je retiens mes toussotements, je suis fort, moi. Je suis un dur, et je le montre. Mes yeux voient trouble un instant, avant de parvenir à distinguer mon pote dans l'obscurité du bar.

-Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

-Eh ? De quoi ?

-De toi. Raconte-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Tego-chan ?

Là, je manque de m'étouffer, et sans verre. J'écarquille les yeux et ravale mon cri surpris.

-Mais rien du tout !

-Arrête, t'as vu comment tu lui as parlé aujourd'hui ?

-Je suis tout le temps comme ça.

-Non, Ryo. D'habitude, tu le couves du regard quand tu penses que personne ne te voit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tu... C'est complètement fou, mais quand on voit comment tu le regardes... Tu es attiré par lui ?

Je baisse la tête. Ça fera office de réponse et Pi-chan croira ce qu'il veut.

-Ryo, réponds-moi. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Ça me passera.

-Et si ça ne te passe pas ? Tu vas continuer à l'engueuler alors qu'il n'a rien fait, et lui jeter ces mêmes regards quand tu crois que personne ne te voit ?

-C'est ce que je fais depuis déjà un moment, alors...

-Combien de temps ?

-Eh ?

-Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

Non, la pire question. Autant, il me croyait quand je lui ai dit que ça allait me passer, autant, si je lui révèle depuis combien de temps Tegoshi n'est plus un seul ami, c'est certain qu'il changera d'avis.

-Ryo.

-Ça fait... plusieurs mois.

-Combien de mois ?

-Je ne sais pas... six ou sept... peut-être plus.

Super... Je croyais que je ne devais pas lui dire... Pi-chan est trop influent.

-Et tu penses qu'après plus de six mois, ça te passera ?

-On ne sait jamais. Je suis peut-être seulement en manque de filles.

-Tego-chan n'a rien d'une fille, contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, et tu le sais très bien. Il est seulement perpétuellement en demande d'affection.

-Y a une différence ?

-Fais pas ton dur, Ryo. Je sais qu'au fond, tu n'est pas comme ça.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire et pousse vers moi un deuxième cocktail.

-Raconte-moi tout. Je te jure que ça ne sortira pas d'ici.

Et je craque. Je lui sors tout. Tout ce qui fait que mes sentiments se tournent vers lui plutôt que vers une autre personne, tout ce que j'aime chez lui, tout ce qui me fait craquer, tout ce qui m'a séduit. Pi-chan me regarde avec attention, il doit me prendre pour un fou. Moi, Nishikido Ryo, connu pour mes mille et unes conquêtes, est en fait gay, et en pleine phase de gagatisation sur le plus jeune du groupe. Phase qui, je le sais, ne me passera pas tout de suite.

D'abord, il y a ses sourires, auxquels je n'ai pas droit, puisqu'il ne vient me voir que pour se confier ou pleurer puis son rire, qu'il ne partage qu'avec Masuda et Koyama ses regards intéressés quand Kato lui raconte quelque chose et sa mine admirative quand il regarde Pi-chan. Moi, je n'ai droit qu'aux larmes, qu'aux bouilles blessées, qu'aux regards larmoyants et peinés, à la douleur, à la tristesse, au chagrin.

Je lui raconte ce qui a fait chavirer mon cœur, de quelle façon je me sens fondre dès qu'il rougit, ou comment mon cœur s'emballe quand je m'imagine goûter à ses lèvres si délicates, quand mon cerveau m'offre des images troublantes et pleines de sous-entendus, quand tous ses charmes s'allient contre moi. Je lui fais part de mes envies, de mes hypothèses, de mes certitudes. Sa peau doit être si douce que j'aurais l'impression de la sentir couler sous mes doigts, sa bouche si voluptueuse que j'en aurais des frissons, son regard amoureux si plaisant que je ne voudrais pas le quitter, son cœur battant la chamade si envoûtant que je me plairais à l'écouter, l'oreille posée sur sa poitrine, sa voix si chaleureuse que quels que soient les mots, je l'écouterais toujours. Mais tout cela, c'est dans le cas où mes sentiments sont réciproques et que je me déclare à lui. Ce qui n'arrivera sûrement jamais. Je compte garder tout ça profondément enfoui en moi, n'en parler à personne d'autre que Pi-chan, et jamais il ne saura que je l'ai aimé.

-Tu es sûr que ça te va ?

Je lève les yeux de mon verre après ma longue tirade et fixe mon leader.

-Tu es sûr que ne pas lui révéler tes sentiments te va ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? Et si jamais il t'aime aussi ?

-Sois sérieux. Il y a combien de chance pour qu'il ne soit attiré que par les hommes ? Et il y a combien de chance pour que, de tous les hommes de ce monde, il me choisisse ? Aucune, Pi. Aucune. Il ne me regardera jamais. Je ne serai jamais rien qu'un collègue pour lui.

-N'exagère pas. Tu t'entends bien avec lui d'habitude. Tu es plus qu'un simple collègue.

-Alors pourquoi il ne rit pas avec moi ? Pourquoi il ne me sourit pas ?

-Si, il te sourit, mais pas comme tu voudrais. Tu as beau dire que tu n'auras jamais rien, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'espérer d'avoir plus. Tu veux plus, beaucoup plus venant de lui. Et c'est normal, bien sûr.

-Donc tu penses que je devrais lui dire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'il est homophobe et que je le dégoûte ? Je vais le perdre à jamais.

-Il doit être le moins homophobe de nous six, déjà parce qu'il passe son temps à nous coller. Et puis, tu as dit toi-même qu'il n'était peut-être pas attiré que par les hommes. Ça veut bien dire que tu ne le dégoûtes pas.

Je soupire. Pi-chan trouve toujours comment me contrer quand je veux rester buté sur quelque chose. Mais il a raison, je le sais. Tego-nyan n'est pas comme ça. Il ne me rejettera pas. Il va sûrement me dire que je ne l'intéresse pas de ce point de vue là, qu'il est déjà intéressé par quelqu'un, ou qu'il est déjà en couple. Ce qui m'étonnerait, personnellement, puisqu'il est quand même allé se coller à Tanaka. Bon, sérieusement, si je lui dis, qu'est-ce qu'il peut se passer ? Premièrement, il sera surpris, je le sais. Personne ne peut se douter que je sois amoureux de lui, en même temps, c'est normal. Tout le monde pense que je suis le parfait hététo, et dans le cas où ce ne serait pas le cas, on me verrait plus avec Pi-chan plutôt qu'avec Petit Ange. Deuxièmement, ensuite, il va me répondre, et c'est là que ça devient compliqué. Soit il me repousse en me disant qu'il se sent trahi, que je n'aurais pas dû le lui cacher, et papati et patata, et je le perdrais, ce qui serait regrettable. Soit il se sent flatté et il l'accepte, sans pour autant répondre à mes sentiments, possibilité que je privilégie. Soit, mais les chances sont pratiquement nulles, il m'aime aussi et on vivra alors comme le parfait petit couple niais, entouré de bisounours et de cœurs roses. Bon, si je deviens aussi affligeant, pitié, euthanasiez-moi.

Bref, pour clore ce discours avec moi-même, je porte à mes lèvres un autre verre, bien plus fort que les précédents, et l'alcool m'emporte la bouche. Je tousse, fais claquer le contenant sur la table, et en prends un autre pour le vider tout aussi vite. Pi-chan m'empêche de faire la même chose avec le troisième.

-Hé, doucement. On bosse demain, je te rappelle.

-M'en fous, 'soif...

-Bois de l'eau.

-Pas bon.

-Ryo...

Je l'entends soupirer, son visage trouble se place devant moi. Je crois qu'il fronce les sourcils.

-Si tu n'es pas en forme demain, tout le monde va en pâtir. Tu vas être intraitable, chiant, râleur, grognon, sadique et j'en passe. Alors, désolé pour ta soirée « je me bourre la gueule pour oublier », mais je préfère avoir une journée normale demain. Donc, direction le lit.

-Tu dors avec moi ?

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Allez, viens.

Je me laisse faire, après avoir enfilé mon troisième verre confisqué. C'est fou l'état que je ramasse après seulement quatre verres... je sais pas ce que c'était comme alcool, mais ça arrache. Pi me porte à moitié, m'installe dans sa voiture et monte côté conducteur. Les lumières de la ville dansent devant mes yeux, et s'étirent en longues traînées lumineuses lorsque le véhicule s'avance. J'ai l'impression de planer. Je ne sais pas si c'est la boisson qui me rend comme ça, mais la sensation est plaisante. Le ciel noir me couvre de son drapé sombre et je finis par m'endormir, le front contre la vitre froide.

-Ryo !

-Mgnoui ?

J'ouvre difficilement un œil, et vois Pi-chan penché vers moi. Il est beau, dans la pénombre, comme ça. Sa respiration passe ses lèvres pulpeuses et s'échoue sur ma joue.

-Réveille-toi, on est arrivé.

-Où ?

-En bas de chez toi.

-Tu montes avec moi ?

-Et après je redescends, il faut que je dorme aussi.

-Tu restes pas alors ?

Je lui fais la petite moue boudeuse à la Tegoshi, même si ça ne me va pas, et l'implore du regard. Il cille un instant, toujours dans la même position, puis reprend.

-Tu me fais quoi, là ?

-Eh ?

-T'es bizarre. Tu ne me demandes jamais de monter avec toi d'habitude. Limite même si tu ne me fous pas dehors... Alors je te demande, tu me fais quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, moi. Tu veux pas monter ?

-C'est pas une question de vouloir ou pas...

-Donc tu veux pas.

-C'est bon, je monte... Mais je repars tout de suite après, j'ai sommeil.

Je ne réponds rien et me redresse pour défaire ma ceinture, mais l'alcool encore présent dans mon sang et mon esprit fait tanguer la voiture. Pi me rattrape, ses bras m'entourent, mon nez se niche dans son cou et je m'accroche à son t-shirt et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai une furieuse envie de pleurer.

-Me laisse pas... J'veux pas rester tout seul...

-Ryo... tu as bientôt 27 ans... tu peux te prendre en charge, non ?

-Moui mais j'suis pas bien...

-Pourquoi t'as bu autant aussi ?

-Juste quatre verres.

-Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu veuilles te bourrer la gueule, Ryo. Tego-chan ne t'a pas repoussé, ni rien.

-Je l'aime ?

-Oui, tu l'aimes. Allez, sors.

-Et toi, je t'aime ?

-J'en sais rien... Tu m'aimes ?

Je le sens passer un bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture, et j'obéis, un peu amorphe, l'esprit vague et les idées pas très claires.

-Voui, je t'aime, mon Pi-chou.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas ce surnom...

-M'en fous. Mon Pi-chou.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me colle contre lui pour respirer son odeur. C'est fou ce qu'il sent bon, je voudrais rester comme ça à jamais. Lui se décolle de moi pour verrouiller sa voiture et me traîne vers l'ascenseur. Sitôt la porte métallique refermée, je me jette de nouveau sur lui.

-Oh, Ryo ! Arrête !

-Mais je t'aaaiiimeuuuh !

-Mais oui mais oui. Allez, décolle-toi, tu pues l'alcool.

-C'est normal, j'ai bu.

-J'ai vu.

-Non, bu.

-Baka.

Il sourit, amusé, et me prend dans ses bras. Je sais bien qu'il m'aime aussi, dans le fond. On est pas meilleurs potes pour des prunes. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et un grand sourire s'étire sur mon visage.

-T'es beau.

-Ryo... tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Tu me fais un bisou ?

-Non mais ça va pas ?

-Alors je t'en fais un.

Et, tout sourire, je m'approche de lui. Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et recule le sien, une lueur apeurée dans le regard. En fait, je suis seulement en manque. En manque d'amour... Aime-moi. Aime-moi, toi qui m'apprécies tant, toi qui connais tout de moi, toi qui es toujours à mes côtés. Aime-moi et dis-le moi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Serre-moi dans tes bras, embrasse-moi, aime-moi.

Son regard est plongé dans le mien, interrogateur, la panique fuit ses pupilles. Et, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ouh... C'est chaud, doux, tendre. Et ça devient humide, un peu froid, et rythmé. Je le serre contre moi en répondant à ce baiser qui, il faut bien l'admettre, ne représente absolument rien pour nous deux. Ou au moins pour moi. C'est juste que je suis bourré, et que je ne sais plus faire la différence entre amitié profonde et amour. Lui aussi me serre contre lui, avec force, ses mains glissent dans mon dos, se plaquent sur mes reins, je me colle entièrement à lui et resserre l'étreinte de mes bras autour de son cou. Je sens ses muscles sous les miens, même à travers nos vêtements, et l'imaginer nu me donne une bouffée de chaleur. Il doit le sentir, ma langue devient plus avide, cesse de rester sage à suivre un mouvement monotone, et cherche ses points sensibles. Je le sens fébrile aussi, bien qu'un peu perdu, et il finit par séparer nos lèvres. Bien sûr, j'en redemande, je m'approche de lui, il me bloque, et souffle contre mon visage.

-Attends... pas ici... Si on nous surprend...

-M'en fouuuuuus... Bisouuuuuu...

Il soupire et me tire hors de l'ascenseur alors que je m'amuse à déposer un énorme suçon bien voyant dans son cou. Fier de moi, je lève les yeux vers lui.

-T'es pas possible... Sérieux, faut que t'arrêtes de boire.

Il fouille dans ma poche arrière et en tire mes clefs. Le contact de sa main sur mes fesses, j'aime. Et je le lui fais savoir, bien sûr, ha ha.

-Ah oui, touche-moi encore.

-T'en as pas marre de me chauffer ?

-Tu veux que j'te chauffe ?

-Nan, c'est bon.

Il ouvre la porte, me pousse à l'intérieur, et la referme vite pour nous séparer. N'ayant plus mon support, je tombe sur le sol, et éclate de rire, complètement fou.

-Piiiiiii !

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, il me regarde de toute sa merveilleuse hauteur.

-Quoi ? Vas te coucher.

-J'sais plus marcher, tu m'portes ?

Il soupire encore, referme le battant et passe ses bras sous mes aisselles pour me relever. Ce que je fais, et je me laisse sagement traîner vers ma chambre, mort et lourd, avant de m'étaler sur mon lit, en étoile de mer.

-Maintenant, je veux mon bisou.

-Et après, je pourrai aller me coucher ?

-Vouip.

Il monte sur le lit à côté de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue.

-C'était pas un bisou, ça.

-C'était un bisou.

-Mais pas celui que je voulais.

-Tss...

Je souris, satisfais de le voir céder aussi facilement et le regarde poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Soudain, je referme mes bras sur lui et nous fais rouler pour que je sois au-dessus de lui. Je l'embrasse dans le cou en rigolant.

-Ryoooo ! Arrête !

-Nan, t'es à moi !

-Mais je veux dormir !

-Tu dormiras mieux après, oh oui !

-Eh ?

Euh... je viens de penser à quoi, là ? Est-ce que je pense, seulement ? J'ai l'impression que je parle sans réfléchir... C'est bizarre. Et je ne contrôle plus rien. Bon, pas que Pi ne m'a jamais fait envie, mais quand même ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir à regretter quelque chose !

-Ah mais lâche-moi !

-Nan !

Et je plaque mes lèvres sur sa bouche pulpeuse et sensuelle pour un baiser plus appuyé. Je sors ma langue et lèche la sienne, je le serre contre moi, je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et je caresse sa peau. Il est doux. Il est chaud. Moi aussi. Je sens un truc se dresser dans mon pantalon. Et bizarrement, je m'en fous. L'alcool. Il cède, et passe ses mains dans mon pantalon, les plaque sur mes fesses. Oui, j'aime ce contact. C'est un brin pervers, mais sérieusement, je m'en contre-tamponne.

-Ryo ?

-Moui ?

-Euh... j'ai jamais... couché avec un mec, moi.

-Tu veux coucher avec moi alors ?

-Bah, tu me chauffes...

-Tu veux ?

-J'ai pas dit non.

-T'as envie de moi ?

-Ça se voit ?

-Ouais.

-Mais euh... tu vas me dire comment on fait ?

-C'est comme avec une meuf, sauf que le trou est plus serré.

-Merci pour ta subtilité.

-De rien.

-Et je le fais ou tu le fais ?

-Je veux bien te voir soumis, hi hi.

-Je peux essayer quand même ?

-Tu resteras vierge toute ta vie, mon Tomo !

-Ah. Bah... fais-le alors.

-Cool.

Je me redresse. Mes mains volent sur lui, le dépouillent de ses vêtements. J'aime sa peau, elle est douce et chaude, elle me donne envie d'y goûter. Rien que son corps me donne faim. Putain, qu'il est bien foutu !

-Miam~

J'embrasse son torse, lèche ses tétons, les mordille, les fais rouler sous ma langue. Je les sens se durcir et se dresser, mes mains le caressent, glissent sur lui, frôlent ses points sensibles. Derrière les oreilles, les hanches, les reins. Je masse ses muscles de mes doigts, tout en embrassant son nombril, il glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux et gémit à mon oreille. Quel doux son ! Gémis encore. Crie pour moi. Aime-moi.

Je descends encore, et découvre l'étendue du désir qui l'a pris. J'ai de la chance qu'il soit bi, le Tomo. Et woh, il est bien monté aussi ! Ah, pardon, c'est mon côté vulgaire qui ressors. Je fous ma langue dessus, sans scrupule, sans hésitation, et la fais descendre jusqu'à sa base. Il pousse un de ses gémissements ! Ouais, encore ! Je continue, il aime. Il en redemande, il en raffole. Il gémit et crie, il hoquète quand je le mordille. Il gueule quand il part dans ma bouche. Et rien que pour le trip pervers dans lequel on est parti, je viens joindre ma langue à la sienne dans cette substance glauque. Il me fait les gros yeux, je ris. C'est drôle, ha ha. Finalement, il y répond, me caresse du bout des doigts, et prend plaisir à me toucher. Ça se sent, il est plus curieux, il cherche les points qui me font réagir. Et quand il les trouve, il prend un malin plaisir à me faire soupirer et gémir. Hmm... C'est bon... continue... Je me détends, et il en profite, le salaud. Il inverse nos positions, me cloue au lit, et me fusille des yeux.

-Bon, maintenant, tu arrêtes. J'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi, juste d'aller me pieuter parce que je suis crevé et que je me lève tôt demain. Alors bourré ou pas, tu vas t'évacuer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bouh, c'est méchant. T'as pas aimé ?

Et j'agite ma langue sous son nez pour le faire rager.

-Si, mais c'est pas le problème. Merde, on est juste potes, Ryo. Ça te fait rien de te dire que tu m'as sucé alors qu'on s'aime pas ?

-Mais si, je t'aime.

-En amitié, seulement. Celui que tu aimes, c'est Tego-chan. Sauf que tu es trop frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire tout ça avec lui.

-Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire alors ?

-Parce que tu m'as obligé ! T'es bourré, tu pues l'alcool, tu me chauffes pour aucune raison. Maintenant, je te laisse.

-Attends, un prêté pour un rendu. Je t'ai fait jouir, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

-Espèce de pervers infini, tu l'as connais, ta main droite ?

-Méchant Pi-chan.

-Oui oui.

Il se redresse, descend du lit, et se rhabille. Soirée foutue. Elle avait pourtant bien commencé. Je me lève et me poste devant lui, mon sexe pointe encore les étoiles.

-Allez, je te donne pas envie ?

-Sérieusement, non. Je ne t'ai jamais vu de cette façon là, alors oublie.

-Et il va se passer quoi entre nous deux après ça ?

-Je vais te faire la gueule pendant quelques jours et ça s'arrangera.

-Méchant Pi-chan.

-Je sais. Bonne nuit.

Il sort de la chambre et quitte mon appartement. Putain, je suis frustré. Pas que je voulais à tout prix me taper Pi, mais j'avais quand même un super bon coup sous la main. Cette mini-dispute a au moins eu le mérite de me faire décuver. Je soupire et m'étale sur mon lit. Et sursaute. Merde, qui c'est ? La sonnerie résonne encore dans l'espace, je me lève avec lassitude, et m'approche de la porte. Pi-chan a changé d'avis ? J'aimerais bien. Je regarde par la lentille, et retient un cri de stupeur.

Tegoshi.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! ^o^<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ et j'aimerais vraiment que vous commentiez, ce n'est pas grand chose et ça fait toujours plaisir._

_A bientôt~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

Merde, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis à poil, je bande encore, et j'ai mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, putain ? Il sonne encore, je sursaute, et file dans la salle de bain enfiler mon peignoir avant de revenir vers la porte, espérant que ça suffira à cacher cette forme dure et douloureuse. J'inspire, et ouvre.

Il relève la tête vers moi, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Ah non, pas encore !

-Ryo-tan...

-Eh ? Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il se jette dans mes bras et sanglote comme un perdu. Mon dieu, je suis vraiment dans la merde... Ne t'approches pas plus ou tu vas sentir que je... Non ! Je le décolle de moi en poussant sur ses épaules.

-Attends... Laisse-moi m'habiller, je reviens.

Il hoche la tête puis se dirige vers le salon, la tête basse, et je file dans la salle de bain. Là, douche froide, j'ai pas le temps d'utiliser ma fameuse main droite. Et puis, il faut dire que voir Petit Ange aussi désespéré me vrille le cœur. Bordel, je suis toujours autant amoureux de lui, c'est fou. Moi qui me croyait dur et viril, me voilà aussi sentimental et tendre qu'une mauvaise guimauve. La révélation est difficile, mais pas autant que de le voir dans cet état, c'est pour ça que je me dépêche de sortir de la salle de bain pour filer dans la chambre enfiler quelques vêtements puis arrive, enfin présentable, dans le salon. Je m'assois à côté de lui et il me tombe dans les bras, sanglotant toujours comme un enfant perdu, ses mains dans mon dos et son visage dans mon t-shirt.

-Ryo-taaaan...

-Raconte-moi. Il se passe quoi ?

-Ben, j'suis allé en b-boîte avec Massu et j'voulais être désiré, tu vois ?

Ah, encore cette histoire.

-Oui, et ?

-J'ai essayé d-de danser avec des gens mais tous, 'y disaient que j'étais mignon, mais pas beau...

-C'est pour ça que tu pleures comme ça ?

Mon ton est doux, je lui caresse les cheveux, la nuque, je le sers contre moi et profite de cette étreinte pour ravir mon cœur déchiré.

-Moui mais en fait c'pas fini...

Il renifle, quitte mes bras et lève les yeux vers moi, toujours noyés de ces larmes cristallines, les lèvres pincées. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? Son regard est vide, un trou noir sans fond, aussi douloureux que s'il avait tout perdu. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça... tellement mal. Allez, parle, abrège ma souffrance.

-Bah comme ça marchait pas avec les autres... J'ai essayé avec Massu.

Aïe. Je le sens mal. C'est bizarre, hein ?

-Et ?

Putain, parle !

-Ben euh... je l'ai embrassé...

-Oui, et ?

-Il a répondu...

-Oui...

-On a dansé un peu et il m'a traîné dans les toilettes...

Ah, je suis sûr de connaître l'issue. Même si elle ne me plait pas, mais vraiment pas du tout.

-Il nous a enfermé dans une cabine...

-Mais arrête le suspense, merde ! Raconte !

Il me regarde, un peu effrayé et baisse les yeux, penaud, coupable, et au bord de la crise de larmes. En soupirant, je le reprends contre moi et lui frotte le dos avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable. C'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, je suis un mec quand même.

-Désolé d'avoir crié. Mais c'est insupportable de savoir qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose sans savoir quoi...

-Hum. En fait, il m'a enlevé mon pantalon, le sien et s'est frotté contre moi. J'avais compris ce qu'il voulait, mais moi je voulais pas, mais je pouvais rien faire... Après il m'a caressé, il m'a fait plein de trucs... avec ses mains... ses lèvres... j'avais peur, enfin bon... Et puis, quand il a voulu me... tu vois ? J'ai eu bizarrement assez de force pour le repousser et je suis sorti. J'ai couru dans toute la boîte pour lui échapper, je me sentais mal et je savais pas trop quoi faire.

-Et tu es venu ici après, c'est ça ?

-Voui...

Il est légèrement hésitant... La tête toujours baissée, je sens son cœur qui bat contre ma poitrine. Il doit me cacher quelque chose...

Prenant mon courage à deux mains (je suis quand même avec celui que j'aime depuis plusieurs mois !), je prends son visage en coupe et approche doucement le mien, les yeux fermés. Il doit se demander ce que je fais... Sous mes doigts, sa peau est douce, chaude, tellement plaisante à toucher que j'ai vraiment du mal à m'empêcher de le caresser et de le découvrir, de connaître ses points sensibles, de le faire frissonner, de l'entendre soupirer et en redemander... Hum, bon. Finalement, j'arrive à destination et inspire un grand coup, avant de le lâcher et de me reculer assez pour pouvoir rouvrir les yeux. J'en étais sûr...

-Tu as bu ? Tu sens l'alcool...

-Un peu... après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Massu, j'étais pas bien et je voulais oublier... j'en ai pas bu beaucoup, je te jure...

-Combien ? Et quoi ?

-M'en souviens p'us... J'ai pas fait attention... C'était un peu fort mais...

Je soupire et fronce les sourcils, pour le réprimander gentiment.

-Tu sais très bien que tu tiens très mal l'alcool...

-Je voulais oublier ce qu'il a voulu me faire.

-Il avait bu aussi ?

-Un verre je crois...

-Hum, bon. Comment tu te sens ?

Il relève les yeux vers moi. Toujours ce gouffre sans fin. Et il éclate en sanglots, encore, mais vraiment déchirants cette fois. Il accroche mon t-shirt et vide ses larmes dessus, sa honte, sa peur, sa colère, ses sentiments trahis, son amitié perdue, il crie, me secoue, rage et peste, se plaint que c'est douloureux, jure, insulte, grogne et pleure encore. Et moi ? Je suis impuissant. C'est la première fois de toute ma putain de vie que j'ai l'affreuse sensation de ne servir à rien. J'ai beau le réconforter, le serrer contre moi, lui dire que ça ne changera rien entre eux, en vain. Je ne sers à rien. A rien ! Celui que j'aime souffre et je ne peux rien faire ! Alors je le serre contre moi, lui chuchote des mots doux, de réconfort, je lui caresse la nuque, passe mes bras autour de lui, mes mains sur lui, je fais fusionner nos corps, et glisse mon nez dans son cou sillonné de larmes. Je peux sentir son cœur battre contre mon torse, rapidement. Et ça déclenche des frissons en moi, tellement sensible avec lui que je manque de céder à mes pulsions, à mon amour pour lui. Bordel, il ne doit pas savoir ! Mais empêcher mes lèvres de se poser sur sa peau est une torture, contrôler mes mains qui veulent découvrir ce corps fin et parfait est impossible.

Et je cède.

Putain, non ! Je ne dois pas profiter de la situation ! Il a besoin de moi !

Ha ha... allez dire ça à mon cœur qui brûle de pouvoir le toucher ainsi depuis tout ce temps...

Mes mains glissent sur lui, dans son dos, sur ses flancs, ses épaules, ses hanches alors que je me tourne vers lui pour le blottir entre mes bras, passant mes jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches pour ne plus laisser aucun millimètre entre nous. Mon visage se redresse et mes lèvres se posent sur sa mâchoire, sa joue, sa tempe, son front, son nez, l'autre joue, séchant ses larmes au passage, puis de nouveau sa mâchoire, son cou, sa gorge, et je le serre à la limite de l'étouffer, nos torses se touchant, nos joues l'une contre l'autre. Je n' arrive plus à maîtriser mes gestes, mon amour, c'est bien trop difficile de me reprendre alors que j'aime tellement le toucher comme ça, lui montrer qu'il est important pour quelqu'un sur cette terre et qu'il n'a pas à se soucier de tous ces désirs, puisqu'il hante déjà mes nuits sans rien faire.

Et, miraculeusement, je sens après quelques instants ses bras se refermer sur moi, ses mains se blottir sur mon dos. Il répond à mon étreinte, sans se soucier de mes baisers tremblants et hésitants. Est-ce qu'il a comprit ou il a prit ça pour une marque d'affection et un acte pour le consoler ? Ouais, ça doit être ça... Putain, c'est frustrant de se dire que quoi que je fasse, je n'aurais jamais son cœur... Tellement frustrant... J'aimerais plus, tellement plus... Plus qu'une simple amitié, plus qu'une étreinte masculine et puissante, plus qu'une poignée de main, qu'une tape sur l'épaule, plus qu'un sourire amical. Je veux des baisers, des caresses, de l'amour et de la passion, des sentiments, du cœur, de la tendresse, des mots et des sourires, des regards doux, pétillants d'excitation, du désir et de la sensualité, du plaisir, de la complicité, des rires et de l'émotion. Je veux tout ça et encore plus. Je veux t'aimer et que tu m'aimes. Je veux que tu me le dises et me le montres, par tes mots, tes regards, aussi hésitants et bancals soient-ils.

Mais comme je ne peux rien te dire, parce que je me l'interdis, je me laisse seulement aller dans cette étreinte que j'imagine amoureuse alors qu'elle est seulement là pour consoler le petit cœur de mon ange. Mes bras tremblent de rage. Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'avoir, merde ? Je t'aime, moi ! Je te désire, je te veux ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi cherches-tu une chose que tu aurais sans problème avec moi ? Pourquoi tu vas voir ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me souris pas ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Ryo-tan...

Sa voix, si belle, comme d'habitude, quoiqu'un peu rauque à cause de ses larmes. Je desserre mon étreinte pour le regarder, ses yeux sont déjà plus vivants, ça me rassure.

-Finalement, juste le désir, c'est nul.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Enfin il a comprit.

-Tu crois qu'il y a des gens qui m'aiment ? Pas juste pour mon corps, mais pour ce que je suis ?

-Tu disais que c'était impossible.

-Oui mais on sait jamais, pas vrai ? Alors, tu crois que ça existe ?

Je lui fait un grand sourire en essuyant ses dernières larmes des pouces.

-Je connais une personne qui t'aime, Tego-nyan.

-Ah oui ? C'est qui ?

Je ris, c'est tellement mieux de le voir s'intéresser à l'amour plutôt qu'à tous ces désirs mensongers sans sentiments.

-Je ne vais pas te le dire. Il faut que la personne vienne te voir pour te le dire.

Ha ha, ça revient au même, non ? C'est moi...

-Oh. Mais tu peux pas me donner un petit indice de rien du tout ? Pour que je sache ou chercher...

-Bon... pose-moi des questions alors...

Je sens que ça va déraper... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

-Hum... Est-ce que... est-ce c'est un Johnny's ?

-Ouais.

-Un sempai ?

-Tu places la barre où ?

-Après Arashi.

-Alors non.

-Euh... C'est un Junior ?

-Non.

-Ah ouf, tant mieux. Ça aurait été compliqué.

-Oui, détournement de mineuuur !

Il rit et essuie ses yeux brillants. Mon dieu, je surkiff ce rire. Il est tout simplement sublime, magnifique, enchanteur, pur, scintillant. Parfait, quoi.

-Il est plus vieux que moi ?

-C'est pas dur, t'es le plus jeune en major, si on oublie les HSJ qui vienne d'arriver.

-Ah oui. Hum... C'est un KAT-TUN ?

-Non.

-Un Kanjani ?

Gloups. Ah quoi je pensais ? Y a pas cinquante groupes en major.

-Ouais.

Son regard s'illumine. J'aime cette lueur, c'est mieux que les yeux de mort qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure. Je m'y plonge un instant, oubliant ma peur d'être découvert. Il a des yeux magnifiques, châtains, presque dorés quand un rayon de soleil les illumine, plus clairs que les miens qui sont trop proche du brun foncé. Il lève la main et tapote sa lèvre de l'index en réfléchissant, mon cœur fait des bonds devant cette vision merveilleuse. Comment fait-il pour me faire fondre avec des gestes aussi simples ? Ce gosse a vraiment un étrange pouvoir sur moi.

-Hum... Subaru-kun ?

-Non.

Baru a une copine depuis presque un an et demi, ça ne peut pas être lui.

-Yokoyama-kun ?

-Non plus.

Yoko est célibataire et fier de l'être. Il préfère sa liberté, même s'il a déjà trente ans, et ne veut pas « s'encombrer » d'une femme qui le gênerait dans ce qu'il aime et veut faire. D'après lui. Je trouve que l'amour est quand même important.

-Euh... Murakami-kun ?

-Non.

Nasu a des vues sur un autre Johnny's, mais, comme moi, n'ose pas avouer ses sentiments, de peur d'être rejeté. Ah, c'est dur d'être célèbre et gay... Mais les médias est bien mon dernier souci. Si je viens à sortir avec un gars, ce sera parce que je l'ai choisi et tant pis si je me fais prendre. Par les journalistes. Ha ha. Mauvais jeu de mots.

-Maruyama-kun ?

-Non, pas Maru.

C'est lui, le « prétendant » de Nasu. Mais il ne se doute même pas des sentiments du pauvre Hina... C'est dur, ne ? Je sais de quoi je parle en même temps. Amoureux d'un collègue depuis plusieurs mois, toujours pas foutu de révéler ses sentiments, préférant le regarder dans l'ombre, ne rien changer à son comportement, continuant à faire le baka de service et à se prendre des tatanes pour chaque mot de trop. Je suis un peu comme ça aussi, mais plus taciturne et mauvaise langue que baka.

-C'est pas Yasuda-kun ?

-Non.

Lui, pas la peine d'épiloguer, il file le parfait amour avec sa gueuze depuis trois ans.

-C'est... Ohkura-kun ?

Bon, je réponds quoi maintenant ? Si je dis non, il va savoir que c'est moi, mais si je dis oui, il va se tromper. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, mais je ne veux pas lui mentir non plus... Je réponds quoi, merde ?

-Alors c'est lui ?

-Ben euh... Comment dire... c'est assez gênant en fait...

-Bah tu peux bien me dire, non ? Promis je ne lui dirai pas que je sais !

Je me pince les lèvres. Il est adorable à vouloir me protéger de la potentielle colère de Tacchon, mais je ne peux pas le lancer sur une fausse route. Alors je vais devoir lui dire ? Non... Il ne faut pas qu'il sache, il ne doit pas savoir que je l'aime. C'est mal d'aimer les hommes, on me l'a toujours dit, et je l'ai assez regardé. Je dois tout arrêter.

-Ryo-tan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as l'air bizarre...

-Rien... Mais je me disais que c'était mieux si tu ne savais pas en fait.

-Bah il ne reste plus que lui, donc c'est lui.

-Mais ça te va d'aller le voir alors que tu ne l'aimes pas, seulement parce qu'il a des sentiments pour toi ?

-C'est mieux que s'il n'en avait pas.

-Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un proche de toi, que tu vois tous les jours et qui fait ce qu'il peut pour te cacher ses sentiments parce qu'il a peur de ta réaction ?

-Ben euh... Ça dépend qui c'est...

-Et si ce lâche ne faisait que te regarder en secret, profiter seulement des contacts qu'il peut avoir avec toi en se contrôlant du mieux qu'il peut pour ne pas être découvert ? Si ce couillon n'avait même pas le courage, contrairement à ce qu'il laisse paraître, de te révéler ses sentiments parce que votre amitié est bien trop importante pour lui ? S'il était bien trop faible face à ton sourire, à ton rire, à ta voix ? Si son cœur n'était rempli que d'amour pour toi ? S'il ne faisait que penser à toi, jour et nuit ?

Mon dieu, je parle trop... Il va comprendre... Putain, il va comprendre... Il faut que je m'arrête...

-S'il rêvait de pouvoir t'embrasser, te caresser avec tendresse, te bercer de ses sentiments, de goûter à ta peau et de glisser ses doigts dans tes cheveux ? S'il ne voulait que tu le regardes, aussi beau et magnifique que toujours, avec tes si sublimes yeux, lui murmurant que tu l'aimes, un doux sourire sur les lèvres ?

Il me fixe, il a comprit. Il sait que je l'aime. Il le sait. Et il me déteste. Je l'ai perdu, pour toujours. C'est fini. J'ai fait l'irréparable erreur d'avoir cru, un mince instant que mes sentiments pourraient être partagés. Quel couillon je suis ! A cause de mon égoïsme et de mon espoir, j'ai tout bousillé. Putain, je me hais.

-Ryo-tan...

Epée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, punition céleste, je m'attends à tout type de châtiment pour avoir osé blessé mon ange. Je le répugne, c'est certain. Je devrais disparaître, loin, dans un pays étranger, où je ne le verrais pas, où je ne l'entendrais pas, pour vider mon cœur et mon esprit de tout cet amour et, quand j'aurai fini, je reviendrai.

-C'est... c'est toi ? Tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ?

La façon dont il pose ces questions, c'est comme s'il cherchait l'espoir d'y croire, de se dire qu'il n'est pas totalement largué dans la solitude et que quelqu'un a peut-être des sentiments pour lui. Son regard est si beau, il prie que ce soit vrai. Mais si je dis que ça l'est... qu'est-ce qui va me tomber dessus ? Il va vouloir sortir avec moi ? Alors qu'il ne m'aime pas ? Il va me dire qu'il est heureux, et puis rien ?

Le regard plongé dans le sien, je me pince les lèvres, puis baisse la tête, fautif, pour éviter de voir du dégoût dans ces yeux que j'aime tant.

-Oui...

Le silence s'installe. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire de toute façon ? « Pardon » ? Il ne m'a pas encore rejeté... Et j'espère qu'il ne le fera pas.

Là, dans cette absence de réaction, je n'ose même pas lever les yeux. Et ça me fout les boules. Moi, Nishikido Ryo, Sexy Osaka Man, Yellow Ranger, n'ose pas regarder un mioche de quatre ans de moins que moi parce que je l'aime. Y a de quoi être surpris. D'habitude, je ne me gêne pas pour toiser tout ce bas-peuple, cette plèbe ou populace, installé dans ma superbe voiture flambante neuve. Oui, je suis un péteux de nature, mais devant lui... devant Tegoshi, Tego-nyan, mon ange, celui que j'aime, qui hante mes nuits, je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir. Je disparais et fond, je suis impuissant et inutile, me laissant consumer par mon amour plutôt que d'avoir la volonté de résister.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Plusieurs mois.

Le silence retombe, et je garde les yeux baissés sur mes genoux, face aux siens. Qu'est-ce que je peux ajouter, de toute façon ? La décision lui revient, c'est lui qui va me récompenser ou me punir pour cet amour interdit.

-Ça me touche beaucoup mais...

« Mais » ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu de ce point de vue là... Ano... tu es comme un frère pour moi...

Je relève les yeux vers lui. Ils doivent être tellement suppliants qu'il détourne les siens, mal à l'aise.

-Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes déjà beaucoup, non ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas de l'amour ?

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, je me perds dans l'espoir de parvenir à ce dont je rêve depuis tout ce temps, ce paradis défendu. Allez, dis oui. Accepte, rejoins-moi dans cet inceste langoureux.

-Ben, je sais pas. Tu penses que c'en est ?

-Ça dépend de ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec moi...

Il baissa un instant les yeux, semblant réfléchir, ses index tapotant nerveusement ses genoux.

-Hum... Je me sens bien... Mais autant que si j'étais avec Massu ou Keii-chan... euh...

-Quand je te prends dans mes bras, tu ressens quoi ?

-Je... Je sais paaaas... Ryo-tan, j'en sais rien, je me suis jamais posé ces questions...

Oh non, je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça, sans avoir mes réponses. Il faut que je trouve autre chose, il faut qu'il décide de venir vers moi. Il faut qu'il se dise qu'il peut essayer, pour vérifier. Mais je ne suis pas assez bon pour pouvoir le guider vers cette réflexion... Je suis perdu, je dois faire quoi ? Je le veux mais je sais pas comment faire... Merde. Ah, j'ai une idée. C'est nul, pourri, indigne de lui, mais c'est mon dernier recours. J'ai que ça.

-Tego-nyan... je vais faire quelque chose. Dis-moi si tu aimes bien ou pas, d'accord ?

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre et le prends contre moi, mes bras entourent ses épaules et, alors qu'il me regarde sans comprendre, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bordel, c'est indescriptible ce que je ressens. Elles sont tellement douces, délicates, charnues, que je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose qu'à ce baiser volé. Et j'ai envie de plus, encore. Mes mains glissent dans son dos et viennent se poser sur ses joues pour les caresser doucement. J'ouvre un instant les yeux, et vois que lui ne les a pas fermé, me fixant sans réagir. Euh, je ne préfère pas voir à quoi il pense. Je les referme aussitôt et continue de l'embrasser, le plus tendrement et amoureusement possible, une main glissant dans ses cheveux. Ils sont soyeux et agréables à toucher, mais pas autant que ses lèvres. Elles, c'est un pur délice, jamais je n'ai autant aimé embrassé quelqu'un. Est-ce que ça vient de mon amour pour lui ? Bon, pour le moment, la seule chose qui importe, c'est sa réaction, qui ne vient pas, et je commence à baliser un peu. Je dois le dégoûter, lui qui ne m'a jamais vu de cette façon. Un baiser d'une personne qu'on n'aime pas est répugnant. Est-ce que je le répugne ? J'espère pas. Je te répugne ? Dis-moi non. Dis-moi que tu aimes et que tu en veux plus. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Je veux que tu m'aimes, je ferai tout pour.

Après quelques minutes, je me détache de lui, lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer et le regarde pour le verdict. Jamais je n'ai eu autant le cœur qui bat la chamade. Jamais je n'ai eu autant peur qu'il me dise « non ». Jamais je n'ai autant espéré qu'il me sourie. Je t'en supplie, accepte moi, rejoins-moi, lie-toi à moi. Aime-moi. C'est ton amour que je veux, pas celui d'un autre, le tien. Seulement le tien. Tes sentiments, tes mots et tes baisers, tes caresses, tes sourires et tes rires, tes soupirs, tes caprices et tes désirs.

-Alors ?

Il continue de me fixer, sans rien dire. Bon, je commence un peu à flipper là. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu es si choqué que ça ? Je t'ai tant dégoûté que ça avec mon amour baveux ? Il relève les yeux vers moi, se pince les lèvres et semble cherche le courage de dire quelque chose.

-Ano... je crois que... que j'avais pas compris.

-Pas compris quoi ?

Tant d'espoir dans mon cœur, il va exploser. S'il dit qu'il ne veut pas, je me suicide, c'est sûr. J'aurais trop mal.

-Ben... j'avais pas compris que si je venais vers toi dès que j'allais mal... c'était parce que je t'aimais aussi... enfin je crois... peut-être... ano...

Explosion. Mon cœur grossit tellement que j'en ai la gorge nouée. Putain, faut que je dise quelque chose, que je lui montre que je suis heureux. Mais quoi ? J'arrive pas à parler, j'ai juste la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je respire même plus, je le fixe, l'air béat et idiot. Lui aussi me regarde, il voit que l'émotion m'empêche de dire un mot et un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire sain, doux, affectueux, peut-être amoureux, un sourire comme j'en vois si peu. Un sourire qui m'est destiné. Enfin. Enfin il me sourit, il me voit, je suis là, dans ses yeux, dans son cœur, dans ses pensées. Enfin je ne suis plus seul dans mon amour douloureux. Enfin je peux le partager avec lui. Enfin, il m'aime. Peut-être pas encore autant que je le veux, mais ça viendra. Il me sourit et s'approche de moi, un peu timidement, comme s'il était gêné, pose ses mains sur mes joues et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il a fermé les yeux cette fois, il sait ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il veut. Il veut m'aimer, et je l'aime. Je veux qu'il m'aime, et il m'aime.

Ses lèvres sont encore plus douces et enchanteresses que tout à l'heure. Leur forme glisse contre les miennes, elles me pincent doucement, s'appuient contre moi, cherchent à me découvrir. C'est bon. Mes bras l'entourent et, alors que je sens la pointe d'une langue timide s'avancer pour demander le passage, je pousse la mienne dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser et prendre le relais. Je préfère commander, désolé, mais je te laisserai le faire une fois, promis. Mes mains glissent dans le creux de sa nuque, mes doigts s'entremêlent dans ses cheveux, mon nez frôle le sien, mes lèvres pressent et caressent les siennes, ma langue chatouille sa chair. Je veux lui montrer l'ampleur de mon amour dans ce baiser, je veux lui montrer qu'il n'y a plus que lui dans mon monde, je veux qu'il comprenne et qu'il sache que je ferai tout pour lui.

C'est vrai que je suis du genre taciturne, mauvaise langue, sadique et râleur, mais au fond, cette partie de moi que je cache à ceux qui, selon moi, ne le méritent pas, je l'ai bien et je la laisse couler avec ceux que j'aime. Et il en fait partie. Non, il est le seul. Il est le seul à voir la profondeur de mon cœur guimauvesque et écœurant de gnan-gnantisme. Hum, j'avoue que des fois, je me répugne un peu, d'être aussi nounours grognon, mais si ça fait plaisir à mon ange, alors je passerai outre. Là, vous allez me demander comment je peux être à la fois râleur et cœur tendre. Pas dur, le premier est une façade pour cacher l'autre qui est, à mon goût, trop loin du caractère mâle normal. Les hommes ne sont en général pas des guimauves dégoulinantes de tendresses et de douceur. Bah moi si. Et j'ai un peu peur que ça me retombe dessus, c'est pourquoi je le cache depuis toujours, laissant à ceux qui méritent que je leur ouvre mon cœur voir cette partie de moi. Pi la connait, il est le premier à l'avoir trouvée. C'est pour ça qu'il est mon meilleur ami, il sait qu'au fond, je ne suis pas aussi chiant et péteux que je le montre. J'ai eu quelques copines aussi, mais elles ne s'intéressaient pas assez à moi pour la voir, mon ange est mon premier copain. Le premier et le meilleur, je le sais, je ne serais pas tombé aussi désespérément amoureux de lui sinon.

Après quelques minutes, on se sépare, le souffle perturbé par la longueur de ce baiser et je le prends contre moi, dans mes bras. Lui, niche son nez dans mon cou. C'est fou ce que je rêvais qu'il fasse ça.

-Je t'aime...

Un murmure, ma voix est devenue douce, tout d'un coup. Je caresse sa joue tendrement, du bout des doigts et lui se pelotonne contre moi en poussant un soupir d'aise. Pour un peu il se mettrait à ronronner. Et là, je fonds. J'adore ça. Je l'embrasse sur la tempe, glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux, caresse son cou et sa nuque. Je l'aime.

-Ne, Ryo-tan...

-Hum ?

-Si je dis « moi aussi, je t'aime », ça fera pas trop bizarre ?

-Ça dépend. Tu m'aimes ?

-Je crois que oui.

Aaaah...

-Dis-le alors.

-Je t'aime, Ryo-tan.

Ça y est, je meurs.

-Je t'aime, mon ange.

Je sens son cœur faire un bon. C'est adorable.

-Ano... pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

-T'aimes pas ?

-Si mais... euh... je le mérite pas.

-Oh si. Tu es aussi adorable et beau qu'un ange. Tu es aussi très gentil, quand tu ne fais pas tes petits caprices d'enfant gâté.

Je souris, légèrement moqueur, lui détourne les yeux en rougissant.

-Et tu es craquant quand tu rougis.

-Ah mais arrête, c'est pas possible que tu me trouves mignon quand je rougis !

-Et pourtant si, mon Tego-nyan.

Il me sourit, et se blottit contre moi en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Oh là... jamais je n'avais pensé que l'avoir ainsi dans mes bras pourrait être aussi bon...

Ahh...

Merde.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Et oui c'est pas finiiiii ! XD Merci d'avoir lu !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : **Et oui, déjà la troisième partie ^_^ Je l'ai écrite assez vite finalement, comparé aux deux autres. J'espère que vous aimerez, elle est plus courte, mais pas moins bourrine XP Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 3<br>**

Je me redresse d'un coup, ma tête tourne, j'ai mal au cœur, je vais dégueuler. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suis moite et je pue la transpiration, l'alcool, et un truc plus ou moins définissable que je ne veux en fait pas définir. Beurk, dégueulasse. Une sorte de substance épaisse m'englue les doigts quand je touche mon ventre. Mais qu'est-ce que... Puis soudain je comprends. Tegoshi n'est plus là, ou plutôt pas là, je suis à poils dans mon lit, du sperme sur mes abdos... Oh, bordel. Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche et je réprime un cri horrifié. Mon dieu, une main ! Non, pire que ça. Parce que je sais parfaitement à qui cette main appartient. Je soulève le drap, mon cœur rate un battement. Putain j'avais raison. Putain, putain, putain.

-Ryo ?

Sa voix m'atteint, je tremble. Merde, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Oui ?

-Ah, t'es encore là. Je me rendors alors.

Et il repose sa tête sur l'oreiller, je le vois sombrer dans le sommeil et se mettre à ronfler. Dites-moi que je rêve, par pitié. J'ai couché avec mon meilleur ami ! Seigneur, faites-moi disparaître de ce monde. Je joins mes mains en prière et lève les yeux vers le plafond. C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais me réveiller avec Tegoshi, pas vrai ?

Et merde ! Je quitte le lit, en colère et de mauvais poil, découvre qu'en plus d'en avoir sur le ventre, j'en ai plein le visage - je grimace à l'idée d'avoir... enfin bref – et je vais m'enfermer dans la douche. L'eau coule drue, je me glisse dessous, et laisse le gel-douche me débarrasser des traces de cette nuit agitée que je voudrais oublier. Ah bah non, je me souviens pas de ce qu'on à fait. Purée, je suis bien dans la meeerde... Pendant la douche, je découvre l'ampleur des dégâts de cette nuit passer à... batifoler, disons (je veux essayer le plus possible d'oublier les détails que va certainement me donner Pi sur ce qu'on a fait). Alors... cinq suçons dans le cou, des griffures sur les hanches et dans le dos... Je me tourne et me retourne devant la glace depuis ma cabine. Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Je tâte ma fesse droite en regardant mon reflet. Il m'a... mordu ? Euh, trop bizarre... Ah non, je veux paaaaas ! Et le pire c'est qu'il m'a aussi mordu la cuisse, pas loin de mon bien le plus secret (soit dit en passant plus trop secret pour lui après la nuit). Je soupire, me cogne la tête contre le carrelage et soupire encore. Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? S'il assume pas ? Il est hétéro, lui, alors pourquoi il coucherait avec moi ? Merde, je me souviens plus comment ça a commencé. Je devais être bien torché. J'ai bu quoi ? Je sais plus. Mon esprit est complètement flou et noir.

Après ma douche, je continue de cogiter. J'attrape mon peignoir en fixant mon reflet au regard noir. J'aurais presque peur. Le problème à régler, c'est Pi. On verra après. Le truc que je comprends donc, c'est qu'une partie de mes souvenirs est un rêve, mais jusqu'à quand remonte-t-il ? La chambre ? Non... avant. La voiture ? Je me suis endormi à ce moment là je crois. Enfin, je sais plus. Je me souviens de l'avoir tripoté dans l'ascenseur, mais après... Je devais sûrement déjà être dans un état de semi-conscience bien avancé.

J'entends les draps remuer dans la chambre, puis le martèlement de ses pieds sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte. Echevelé, la tronche froissée, le regard noir de celui qui n'a pas assez dormi (on se demande pourquoi...), et complètement à poils. Normal. Tout à fait normal. Bien sûûûûûr. Comme si on sortait ensemble et que je n'avais pas fait la monumentale erreur de coucher avec lui pendant la nuit. Non, tout va bien, vraiment. Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, mes yeux glissent sur lui et son torse musclé dans le reflet, jusqu'à arriver sur... Bordel, comment peut-on être aussi indécemment bien foutu ? Là, si j'étais pas en train de culpabiliser, je le plaquerais contre le mur et je... Bon, stop. C'est pas le cas. JE culpabilise.

Je soupire, ferme les yeux et me tourne vers lui, me concentrant pour ne pas laisser mes yeux dériver...

-Pi ?

-Hum ?

-T'aurais pu te foutre un slip sur le cul quand même...

-Hein ?

-T'es à poils.

-Encore ? A merde, j'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir mis un truc.

-T'as pas les yeux en face des trous, toi.

-Ça se voit ?

-Et pas qu'un peu. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de bander en me regardant, ça serait sympa.

-Je bande ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et fait comme si de rien n'était. Habillons-nous, les gens ! La vie est belle ! Je file dans ma chambre en quatrième vitesse et enfile des trucs non identifiés, pour me rendre compte qu'un t-shirt sur un pull, ça va pas le faire, et je recommence donc, un peu plus appliqué, pendant que j'entends l'eau de la douche couler. Est-ce qu'il aura au moins la décence de mettre une serviette en ressortant ?

-Ryooooooooo ?

-Quoi ?

-Il est où le shampoing ?

-Sur la tablette, devant tes yeux.

-Ah oui.

Décidément, il est vraiment pas réveillé.

Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, après une tentative de fausse noyade sous la douche et d'étranglement dans son t-shirt, Pi me rejoint sur le lit que j'ai ENTIEREMENT refait (oui, je suis assez dégoûté par les... résidus de notre nuit). Cela inclut donc alèse, drap, couette et sa housse, et oreillers et leur taie. Tout est dans la machine, parties les particules visqueuses gluantes blanchâtres et puantes. J'en ai profité pour ranger la chambre, et j'ai eu le grand désespoir de découvrir que non, nous n'avions pas utilisé de préservatif. Comment ça je suis vieux jeu ? Je vous emmerde, je veux pas avoir le sida, moi ! Demain, je cours au dépistage.

Pi a l'air un peu plus réveillé que tout à l'heure, même si ce n'est pas bien flagrant (il bave sur sa main). Bon, commençons les mauvaises découvertes...

-Pi, faut que tu me racontes.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce qu'on a fait cette nuit.

-On a fait quelque chose cette nuit ?

-Putain, Pi !

Mon cri le réveille, c'est déjà ça. Il se redresse, s'essuie la bouche et s'installe confortablement sur le lit. Sa main tapote la place à côté de lui, je le rejoins, allongé sur le flanc, face à lui. Il est beau. Même si c'est que mon meilleur ami, Pi est beau. Il a toujours été beau, surtout quand il sourit. Là il pète les scores. Et il commence son récit. Ses mots sont crus et précis, je vois la soirée défiler devant mes yeux.

Après le bar, on a prit la voiture pour rentrer. Je lui ai proposé de monter, il a refuser, puis, à cause de mon insistance, a accepté, décrétant qu'il devait repartir vite pour dormir. Cette partie là, je m'en souvient. On s'est embrassé dans l'ascenseur, j'ai touché ses pectoraux, il a caressé mes fesses. Il paraît que j'ai gémis, je me souviens pas bien. Une fois devant la porte, j'ai cherché mes clefs, il les a prises dans ma poche de jean, j'ai rigolé, complètement bourré. Il m'a lâché dans l'entrée, a refermé la porte et n'a même pas dit que je devais aller dormir, il a glissé ses mains dans mon froc et m'a caressé. Je me suis senti devenir dur. On s'est embrassé, plus fiévreusement, plus passionnément. Il en avait envie autant que moi, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais pensé à un quelconque amour entre nous. Je comprends pas trop, mais je continue d'écouter. Il rougit en me racontant qu'il bandait aussi, que nos sexes se sont frottés à travers nos pantalons trop serrés. On a gémi en même temps et je l'ai tiré vers la chambre, disant qu'on serait plus à l'aise. Il a abandonné son t-shirt pas loin de la porte et a défait ma ceinture juste après. Mon jean a glissé, je me suis prit les pieds dedans mais il m'a rattrapé, m'embrassant en même temps. Nos langues se sont touchées, c'était mouillé mais plein de sensations, j'ai aimé. Il m'a fait tomber sur le lit, perdant son pantalon dans la course, on était plus qu'en boxer, nos érections se frôlant. Je gémissais tellement que Pi m'a qualifié d'allumeur. Apparemment, il avait déjà couché avec un mec, il y a plusieurs mois, en se rendant compte de sa double orientation sexuelle, et savait donc faire. Et pas qu'un peu. Putain, il a été un dieu. Ses déhanchés, ses baisers, ses caresses, partout, ses suçons... Il m'a bien mordu la fesse, après la première fois. On a joui presque cinq fois chacun en tout. En comptant les rapports, les caresses, et les pailles en bouche... Il a dit que ça avait été une des nuits les plus torrides qu'il ait jamais vécu. Et on a été autant preneur que prit, il voulait tout essayer. Il sourit en disant que je savais vraiment bien caresser, que ça avait été très bon, et termine, un peu gêné, que la grosseur de mon sexe l'a fait voir les étoiles (ha ha ha je suis pas mégalo c'est lui qui l'a diiiiiiit).

Il a fini de raconter et je reste silencieux. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire de toute façon ? Lui a l'air vraiment satisfait de sa nuit. Moi pas. Ou... en fait je sais pas trop. On s'est bien éclaté apparemment, mais comme je me souviens de rien et que je culpabilise toujours... Attends mon petit Ryo. Pourquoi tu culpabilises si lui ne t'en veut pas ? On peut juste repartir en se disant que c'était pour le sexe et rien d'autre. On aurait pu coucher avec un inconnu que ça aurait été (presque) pareil. Oui parce que bon, hein, y en a pas beaucoup des foutus comme Pi, pas vrai ?

On a fini de se préparer pour aller à l'agence, et je n'ai pas décroché un seul mot du trajet. Quoi dire ? Une fois dans le parking souterrain, je l'ai attrapé par la main. Sauf que là, j'avais eu le temps de cogiter. Je sais ce que je veux, maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me sourit et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu t'en veux encore pour cette nuit ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te courir après, tu dois prendre le cœur de Tego-chan.

-Attends... Pi...

-Hum ?

-Je... Comment dire ? Est-ce que... ano...

Il hausse les sourcils, étonné, et se rapproche de moi, un peu inquiet.

-Je t'ai jamais vu prendre autant de gants pour me demander un truc. C'est si terrible que ça ?

-Tu risques de me prendre pour un fou.

-C'est déjà le cas.

Il s'esclaffe. Son sourire fait jouer mon cœur aux montagnes russes.

-Bon, je t'écoute.

Je relève les yeux vers lui. Allez, je me lance. Après tout, s'il n'est vraiment pas intéressé, il va juste prendre ça pour une grosse blague et ce sera fini.

-Sors avec moi.

-Quoi ?

Il me regarde, les yeux ronds.

-Et Tego-chan ?

-Je l'aurais jamais. S'il te plait, sors avec moi et fais-moi l'oublier.

-Sympa, j'ai le rôle du bouche-trou. Très flatteur, vraiment...

-Désolé.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes un truc pareil ? Tu m'aimes pas !

-Si. Comme un frère.

-Les frères ne sortent pas ensemble.

-Et ne couchent pas ensemble non plus.

Mon regard est révolté. S'il croit qu'il va m'avoir avec un argument aussi bidon il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule ! Je le vois soupirer et se passer une main sur le visage.

-Et t'en fais quoi de mes sentiments, hein ? Si j'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi, je fais quoi ?

-Fais comme tu veux. Mais la nuit qu'on a passé prouve bien que tu m'aimes aussi.

-Mais sûrement pas d'une façon aussi glauque que toi !

-Pi... S'il te plait...

-C'est non.

-Je vais pas me mettre à genoux quand même ?

-Ça servirait à rien, c'est non.

-Ose me dire que t'as rien ressenti quand on s'est embrassé !

Il rit jaune, sarcastique.

-Et toi, ose me dire que tu t'en souviens.

-Ben... j'étais bourré. A cause de toi ! J'avais pas prévu d'aller boire à la base !

-Mais tu as bu.

-Je suis faible face à l'alcool, tu le sais bien.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Ses sourcils froncés se redressent et un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres ô combien délicieuses.

-Alors j'ai plusieurs conditions.

-Je t'écoute.

-Première condition : pas d'histoires d'éthique avec moi. On s'embrasse même dans la loge, devant les autres. Si ça te gêne, c'est pareil.

-Comme tu veux.

-Deuxième condition : tu ne parles pas de Tego-chan avec moi, et tu ne le vois pas en privé.

-Jaloux ?

-Je t'emmerde. Troisième condition...

Il attrape mes hanches et m'attire contre lui. Ses mains glissent sur mes fesses et ses lèvres se logent contre ma gorge.

-On couche ensemble cinq fois par semaine minimum.

-Tu veux ma mort ?

Il me mord, me laisse un énième suçon et se redresse.

-Peut-être bien.

Avec un sourire énigmatique et malicieux, il laisse un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis prend ma main dans la sienne, pour partir en direction de la loge. On monte par l'ascenseur. Il profite de la montée pour m'embrasser, ses mains en coupe sur mes joues. C'est fou ce qu'il est doux, j'aurais jamais pensé. Il caresse mon visage, puis laisse ses doigts glisser sur mes lèvres en souriant au moment où les portes s'ouvrent. Il se retourne, me saisit par la main et me tire vers notre salle. En marchant, je ne peux que me réjouir. Les autres nous regardent bizarrement, mais je sais que j'ai énormément de chance d'avoir un meilleur pote que lui. Il n'y a que Pi qui aurait accepté une proposition aussi ridicule. Mais c'est ça ou ruminer pendant des mois et des mois, cherchant à cacher mes sentiments à Yuya. Et comme je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je l'aime, il suffit de faire croire que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et ce quelqu'un est Pi ! Le mec le plus hot de la planète est mon petit ami ! Ouais bon, dit comme ça, ça fait un peu enfantin, mais bon, tant pis. Et je compte être réellement sobre la prochaine fois qu'on couchera ensemble. Ou non. La prochaine fois qu'on fera l'amour. Parce que l'amour fraternel ambiguë que je lui porte est assez fort pour me donner envie de lui faire l'amour et non pas de le « baiser ».

Il pousse la porte et on entre dans la loge, nos mains toujours liées. Bon, moment fatidique absolument pas redouté du tout. J'attends de voir leurs tronches de harengs saurs pour savoir si j'ai bien fait ou pas de demander à Pi de sortir avec moi. Ah tiens, Kato renverse son café sur le lino, Masuda s'étrangle avec son chou à la crème, Koyama n'a pas vu et Yuya... Yuya n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Pi a vraiment l'air super heureux en fait. Je me demande pourquoi il m'a fait son caca nerveux si c'était pour paraître tout content de notre relation toute neuve.

-Euh...

-Comment dire...

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

Il n'a fallu qu'un regard à ce crétin de Koyama pour comprendre. Mais merde, c'est écrit sur nos tronches ou quoi ? Tomohisa lève les bras et sautille jusqu'à lui.

-Ouiiiii ! Enfin !

Comment ça « enfin » ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Il m'aime ? C'était pas juste que pour le sexe pour lui ? Oh putain... Putain, putain, putain... J'ai couché avec mon meilleur ami amoureux de moi alors que je ne l'aime pas comme ça... Putain. J'ai fait une belle connerie en fait. Pourquoi ? Ha ha ha... parce que si Pi m'aime vraiment, ça va être plus compliqué de me séparer de lui si jamais Yuya m'avoue ses sentiments (hypothèse quasiment improbable d'après moi, mais sait-on jamais). Mais d'un autre côté, si je l'oublie, tous mes problèmes seront réglés, puisque Pi m'aime déjà. Je n'ai plus qu'à tomber amoureux de lui et ce sera bon. Allons-y, on y croit tous trèèèèès fort ! Je vais faire mon possible pour tomber amoureux de Pi.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il est en train de piapiater comme une groupie avec Kato et Koyama. Il leur raconte notre nuit agitée, ses exploits (son endurance entre autres) et passe près d'une heure à raconter quelles positions on a essayé, comme c'était galère pour lui de s'occuper de moi vu que j'étais déchiré, mais aussi le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti en me pénétrant.

-Mais arrête ! C'est super glauque de raconter ça !

Je suis rouge comme une pivoine, extrêmement gêné qu'il dévoile un truc aussi secret à deux mecs qui ne font même pas partie de nos amis proches. Il aurait raconté ça à Jin, encore. Mais bordel, c'est Kato et Koyama là ! Et Masuda qui donne l'impression de s'en foutre royalement. Bon, je lui en veut pas, il n'écoute même pas lui. Non, tout ce qu'il attend, c'est...

-BONJOUUUUUR !

Tegoshi. Encore en retard.

-Salut Tesshi !

Masuda lève son popotin de son fauteuil et va jusqu'à lui, un sourire immense et un chou à la crème dans une main. Il s'approche de lui, lui murmure un truc à l'oreille, pouffe dans son coin avec l'Ange, puis lui sourit encore. Yuya fait de même, je ne les lâche pas des yeux. Je n'y arrive même pas, alors que j'ai promis à Pi de lui être fidèle. Bon, j'ai quand même le droit de dévorer des yeux celui que j'aime, non ? Masuda parle encore, je n'entends pas ce qu'il lui dit, ils sont trop loin. Et là, c'est le drame. Ils rigolent tous les deux, et il l'embrasse. MASUDA a EMBRASSÉ, comme ça, l'air de rien, MON Yuya ! Je serre les dents avec l'envie de lui fracasser la gueule. Vas-y, repousse le, il te mérite pas.

Hein ?

Il lui prend la main, lui rend son baiser et va avec lui jusqu'au canapé.

NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! ^o^<em>

_A bientôt pour la quatrième partiiiie !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Ya-ho~ ^o^ Voici donc la partie 4 ! En ce moment, je n'ai que cette fic dans la tête, mais je sais qu'il faut que j'avance les autres... je vais essayer de reprendre "La seule erreur que j'ai pu faire" maintenant, même si je pense que ce ne sera pas gagné... Ganbarimasu ^^ Pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 4<strong>

-Non mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve, sérieux ?

Je fourre une bouchée de riz dans ma bouche et continue de postillonner ma rage et ma jalousie. Je comprends pas COMMENT il a pu me faire ça. Sortir avec Masuda. Et puis quoi encore ? Je préfèrerait bouffer une plante verte plutôt que de voir ça ! C'est n'importe quoi, complètement illogique, immoral et impossible. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans Masuda qui peut plaire à Tegoshi ? Cet imbécile ventre à pattes bavard et souriant n'a absolument rien d'intéressant ! Moi, au contraire...

Moi ? Est-ce que seulement il a été intéressé un jour par moi ? Je ne crois pas. A vrai dire, il ne m'a même jamais regardé. Je suis une ombre invisible et inexistante, voilà.

-Putain mais pourquoi Masudaaaaaaa ?

-Bon, stop, ça suffit ! Ça fait une heure que tu te plains ! Et j'avais dit quoi à son sujet, hein ? Tu te souviens de la deuxième condition ?

Oups. Effectivement, j'aurais pas dû autant péter un câble, et encore moins devant Pi qui est maintenant mon partenaire officiel. Oui parce que l'info a fait le tour de la Jimusho en même pas une heure. Même les Juniors sont au courant, c'est dire. Alors qu'on ne les croise jamais. Le seul moyen pour eux de kyater sur nos tronches de mythes nationaux, c'est les posters accrochés dans leurs salles de répétition. Presque des fangirls groupisées ces mômes, s'ils avaient le droit, je suis sûr qu'il feraient des cœurs autour de nos photos, c'est presque effrayant d'ailleurs.

Bref. Donc Pi me regarde méchamment, l'œil noir et en colère, pas vraiment d'accord pour que je commence à faire des entorses à notre règlement tout fraichement pondu dans la matinée. Je joins mes mains et lui adresse un petit sourire penaud (très rare chez moi, notez-le).

-Gomen.

Il me répond par un soupir et un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres, qu'il vient coller aux miennes. Oh, j'aime. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes est vraiment exquise, un régal. Et je suis sûr que beaucoup tueraient pour être à ma place. Et na. C'est moi qui l'ai ! Il se redresse ensuite, pose sa joue sur sa main repliée et me regarde terminer mon repas en souriant. Le bol de riz disparaît bien vite, tout comme mes yakisobas, et je termine par engloutir le reste de thé que j'avais dans mon verre. Je fais claquer mes baguettes sur le plateau, laisse un petit rototo sortir de ma gorge, à peine camouflé, me frotte le nez de l'index, renifle et relève les yeux vers Pi.

-On y va ?

-C'est incroyable le nombre de tics que tu as après manger.

-Je t'emmerde. Y a des tas de fangirls qui trouvent ça « chou ».

-Parce que bien sûr tu manges beaucoup à la télé...

-Dans nos documentaires de concert, oui !

-Ah oui, effectivement.

Il rigole, m'embrasse encore, et emporte son plateau jusqu'à la desserte. J'y empile mes bols derrière lui, pose mon assiette sur le tas et les baguettes dans un bac. Oui parce qu'on doit tout faire nous-mêmes ici, si c'est pas affligeant... On est des idoles nationalement connues et reconnues, et on est obligé de trier notre plateau ! Bon, en même temps, si on avait des bonnes pour tout, ça, ça serait vraiment affligeant.

Pendant le trajet vers notre salle de répétition après ce repas bien mérité, je sens une main toute chaude se glisser dans la mienne et je tourne la tête, surpris, vers Tomohisa. Et je cale. Il s'arrête aussi, étonné.

-Ryo ?

-Pourquoi tu es si tendre ? C'est la première fois que tu fais toutes ces choses, que tu m'embrasses sans raison, que tu me prends la main...

-Ben, parce qu'on sort ensemble, non ?

-Oui, mais même ! Ça te ressemble pas vraiment...

-Alors, parce que... j'aime bien agir comme ça avec les personnes importantes pour moi ?

-Mais de là à m'embrasser... Tu n'embrasses pas Bakanishi que je sache.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors c'est pour quoi ?

-C'est pas important.

-Si, et je veux savoir.

Je le vois soupirer, retirer sa main de la mienne et la mettre dans sa poche. Il regarde le sol, gratte le lino du bout de sa chaussure, comme s'il réfléchissait, fait une petite moue caractéristique de quand il est plongé dans ses pensées, puis relève la tête, rejette une mèche de cheveux d'un mouvement de la main et me fait face. Là, il me sourit, tendrement. Non, plus que tendrement... Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, et avance son visage pour m'embrasser, encore. Je ne recule pas, je ne réagis pas. Pas que je sois particulièrement surpris par son geste, je commence à m'y habituer, mais embrasser une personne pour laquelle je ne ressens pas un amour aussi profond et fort que Tegoshi, m'empêche d'être vraiment libre de mes pensées et de mes mouvements. Il se recule, rouvre doucement les yeux et me regarde sans rien dire, un fin sourire aux lèvres. C'est fou ce qu'il est beau en ce moment. Il est même magnifique, avec ce petit sourire, ce regard profond et franc, et ce visage que tant aiment. Je lève les mains et les pose sur ses joues, sans trop y penser, pris dans une sorte d'hypnose causée par sa beauté fracassante. Mes doigts glissent sur sa mâchoire, sa gorge, et viennent se rejoindre derrière sa nuque. Un sourire se trace sur mes lèvres et je les joins aux siennes. Putain, je suis vraiment faible face à son sourire et à son regard. Bien trop faible.

Quand nos lèvres se séparent, j'ai oublié ma question et tout s'est envolé. Il n'y a plus que Pi, ses lèvres, ses yeux, et son sourire, gravés dans mon esprit. Tout autour a disparu. Main dans la main, on entre dans la loge. Kato boit un café (encooooore... il se drogue, j'en suis sûr), Koyama lit, et Masuda et Tegoshi se bisouillent dans un coin. Pi m'entraîne vers un canapé, s'assoit et me fait m'installer juste à côté de lui. Il entrecroise nos doigts et pose sa tête sur mon épaule en souriant. Peut-être qu'il m'aime, en fin de compte. Ce serait bien. Il est déjà tellement tendre et adorable, je suis sûr qu'il m'aime, il n'y a pas d'autre explication logique. Personne ne peut être comme ça sans sentiments. Mais alors, pourquoi il n'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait quand je lui ai posé la question ? C'est bizarre... Ou alors... Ou alors il n'avait pas le courage de me le dire maintenant, ou que le dire dans le couloir, ça lui plaisait pas. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Oui oui oui, je suis sûr que c'est ça.

Non, j'essaie juste de me convaincre en fait. Je comprends pas. S'il m'aimait, il aurait dû me dire « je te le dirai plus tard » ou « tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux ». Un truc du genre s'il voulait pas dire les trois mots. Alors pourquoi il m'a sorti un bête « c'est pas important » ? Je comprends paaaaaaas. Je soupire. Putain, ça me prend la tête cette histoire.

En fait, ça m'a prit la tête toute la journée. On est déjà le soir, les répétitions sont finies, l'agence presque vide, et je suis seul avec Pi dans la loge, pendant que Masuda et Kato terminent de prendre leur douche. Tegoshi est parti acheter à bouffer pour le ventre à pattes. Vraiment, j'ai l'impression que ma vie devient de plus en plus merdique à mesure que les jours passent. Déjà, je m'emmerde. Voilà, il faut dire les choses comme elles sont. Depuis que je me suis promis de ne plus en foutre plein la gueule au premier venu pour éviter d'effrayer l'Ange, je suis tombé dans un trou noir infini d'ennui mortel. Bon, bien sûr, il faut enlever à cette spirale monotone ma, parait-il, merveilleuse nuit avec Pi. Ah, Pi... me revoilà en train de rêvasser...

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, il profite que Masuda libère l'une des cabines de douche pour s'immiscer à l'intérieur, me laissant seul avec lui. Bon bon bon, on va éviter de lui casser la gueule, hein. Bien que j'en meure d'envie, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Essayons plutôt d'être décontracté.

Je m'assois, genre tranquilou pépère, sur l'un des canapés, en plein milieu en plus. Je marque mon territoire d'homme viril et je vous emmerde. Na. Masuda s'installe en face de moi en terminant de se peigner. Il attend que MON Yuya revienne avec SA bouffe.

-Alors comme ça tu sors avec Tegoshi ?

Il relève les yeux vers moi, un peu désintéressé.

-Ouais.

-Depuis quand ?

-C'est important ?

-Pour moi, oui.

-Depuis hier soir.

Mon regard se fait acéré. Alors comme ça, pendant que je batifolais joyeusement avec Pi, Masuda a osé commencer à sortir avec Tegoshi ? Je fais mine d'être curieux par leur relation et je viens m'assoir à côté de lui, un sourire (bien sûr complètement factice) sur les lèvres.

-Tu l'aimes depuis longtemps ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Parce que tu fais partie du groupe, ne ?

Un petit sourire timide s'étale sur son visage poupin.

-C'est vrai. Ben ça fait un bout de temps... mais j'osais pas lui dire.

-Donc tu as trouvé le bon moment pour le faire hier, c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

-Allez, raconte-moi.

Je lui donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, complice, alors qu'en fait je meurs de lui fracasser la gueule contre le lino. Il me fait un petit sourire gêné et baisse la tête, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

-Ben en fait... il m'a proposé un karaoké hier soir. Je pouvais pas refuser, tu comprends bien.

-Bien sûr...

…que non !

-On a prit ma voiture et il m'a guidé jusqu'à son préféré. Apparemment, il est ami avec le gérant depuis pas mal d'année. On est allé dans la salle, avec les consommations et tout et on a commencé à chanter. C'était super, vraiment. Il m'a battu sur presque toutes les chansons...

C'est pas dur. Tu chantes comme une casserole bosselée.

-...mais j'ai profité de la soirée et on a bien rigolé. Vers 23 heures, on a fait une pause. On a bu quelques verres, pas grand chose, juste un ou deux et c'était presque pas alcoolisé, et j'ai tenté ma chance. Parce qu'il était juste assis à côté de moi, tu vois ? Comme toi maintenant, pas plus loin.

-Je vois.

-Alors j'ai posé ma main sur sa cuisse, comme ça...

Et il le fait, l'enfoiré !

-J'ai levé la main pour la poser sur sa joue, et je l'ai tourné vers moi. Il avait l'air de pas trop comprendre. Et puis je l'ai embrassé. J'étais tellement heureux ! Il m'a pas repoussé ni rien ! C'est après que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que je voulais sortir avec lui.

-Et il a dit oui.

-Voilà.

-C'est chou vos déclarations.

Avec un sourire un poil forcé (si si, juste un poil), je retire sa main de ma cuisse et me lève pour m'éloigner le plus possible de ce cloporte dégénéré. Et lui me sourit ENCORE.

-Donc voilà, tu sais tout.

-Ouais. Tu vas pouvoir profiter maintenant.

-Enfin ! Et toi et Pi ? Comment ça s'est fait ?

Je fais une moue contrariée. Bien sûr ! Comme si j'allais révéler au présent mec de celui que je convoite que j'ai demandé à mon leader qui n'en a rien à foutre de sortir avec moi pour oublier ledit mec que je veux. Ce serait vraiment pas grillé du tout. Mais pas du tout !

-Si tu veux pas raconter, c'est pas grave...

Je tourne les yeux vers lui. Il a l'air déçu. Normal. Lui me raconte l'épisode un de ses joyeuses soirées sourires-bonne humeur-niaiserie et moi je ne veux pas lui dire de quelle façon si magnifique j'ai copulé avec Tomo. Ça craint ? Ouais, ça craint. Je l'ai appelé « Tomo » dans ma tête. Ça craint grave grave grave.

-C'est pas de ton âge, mes histoires.

Je lui fait une pichenette sur le front et me retourne pour prendre la place de Kato qui sort de la douche.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, je ressors, fraichement lavé et rhabillé. Pi m'attend sur le canapé. Il est allongé sur le ventre et tripote... mon téléphone portable. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur ses fesses.

-Hé !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi, retire sa sucette de sa bouche et me fait un grand sourire innocent pas du tout crédible.

-Moi ? Mais rien voyons.

-Alors pourquoi t'as mon portable dans les mains ?

-Rien, je me faisais chier.

-Alors utilise TON portable !

Je lui arrache l'objet des mains et le glisse dans ma poche. Non mais. Pour qui il se prend ? C'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble qu'il peut se permettre de toucher à des affaires aussi personnelles. Bon d'accord, il a déjà touché à plus personnel, mais c'était pas un objet.

-Dis Ryo.

-Oui ?

-Tu descends de mes fesses ?

-Non.

-Elles sont trop confortables, c'est ça ?

Je lui assène une tape sur la tête.

-Baka. Commence pas à me faire des propositions salaces.

-Elle était salace ? J'ai pas souvenir.

-S'il te plait, tais-toi, je suis fatigué.

-C'est sûr que d'écouter la soirée de Massu, ça t'a crevé...

-Pi ?

-Oui ?

-Vas te faire foutre.

Je me lève et enfonce dans mon sac mes affaires sans chercher à les plier. A quoi ça sert ? Tout va à la machine en rentrant. Tomo se lève et se colle à moi, dans mon dos, ses mains passent sur mon ventre.

-Par toi, sans problème.

-J'ai dit quoi ? Pas de propositions salaces.

-Comment tu vas remplir ma troisième condition alors ?

-Autrement et plus tard.

Je ferme mon sac, attrape ma veste, me dégage de l'étreinte de la moule collée à moi et part vers la porte... sauf que ma sonnerie de portable retentit. Et merde. Qui c'est à cette heure. Je décroche sans vérifier l'écran.

-Allô ?

-Ryo, mon chéri ?

Argh. Maman. Il manquait plus que ça. Tomo va me pourrir ma soirée s'il entend rien qu'un truc de cette conversation. Vite, filer ! Sauf qu'il me suit à la trace, l'enfoiré.

-Tu aurais pu appeler quand même, mon trésor. Tu avais promis.

-Oui je sais, mais j'ai été occupé hier soir.

Inutile de lui raconter ce que j'ai fait de ma soirée...

-C'est vrai, il faut bien que tu t'amuses un peu. Dis-moi, Ryo, tu viens manger à la maison dimanche midi ? Ton frère sera là.

-Taisuke ?

-Oui, il viendra avec Saraka et les enfants.

-Et Wataru ?

-Il ne peut pas, il habite trop loin maintenant.

-Quelle idée d'emménager à Okinawa... On ne le voit plus qu'une ou deux fois par an, ce baka.

-Oh, je ne te permets pas !

-Gomen. Et Moe ?

-Elle est déjà à la maison. Oh, tant que j'y pense, mon poussin. Si tu as une petite amie, invite la. On sera très heureux de la rencontrer.

-Ouais, ça va pas être possible.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ?

-Si, c'est pas le problème... Le problème, c'est moi.

Ma voix s'est baissée, je m'assois à moitié sur une table, Tomo me laisse un peu seul et sort de la loge. Un peu de solitude me fait du bien, même si je suis au téléphone avec ma mère.

-Comment ça c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ryo ? Un souci ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Allez, trésor. Raconte à ta vieille mère tes malheurs.

Je laisse passer un silence. Je veux pas donner l'impression que je suis au bout du rouleau (d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le cas), je prends le temps de choisir mes mots.

-M'man...

-Oui, mon lapin ?

-Dimanche... je peux venir avec Tomo ?

-Yamashita-kun ?

-Oui.

-Si tu veux. Tu peux emmener tes amis, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander pour ça.

-Sauf que...

-Hum ?

-Tomo n'est pas seulement mon ami.

-C'est ton meilleur ami, oui.

-Non. Je... je suis gay, M'man. Et je sors avec lui.

-Mon dieu, fils indigne, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

-Pas longtemps.

-Tu l'aimes alors ?

-Hum.

-Amène-le alors. Je serai contente de le revoir après tout ce temps. Il va bien ?

-Oui.

J'avais pas vraiment prévu de lui révéler ça, mais tant pis. Elle le prend bien, ça fait plaisir. Au moins, je ne suis pas rejeté par ma famille, j'ai le sentiment d'être compris, et c'est soulageant.

-Je vais te laisser, mon chéri, je dois préparer le bento de Moe.

-Tu le lui fais encore ?

-Ryo, elle n'a que 17 ans !

-Tu la maternes trop. Seulement parce que c'est ta seule fille.

-J'en prends soin, c'est différent.

-A 15 ans, je faisais déjà mes bentos.

-Parce que j'étais occupée, j'avais aussi ceux de Taisuke et Wataru à faire.

-Ouais, donc en fait tu faisais les bentos de tout le monde, sauf moi.

Le silence tombe, j'ai le cœur serré. Parler à ma mère d'un sujet en apparence anodin me donne l'impression d'avoir été tout simplement constamment rejeté par mes frères et sœurs. Putain, c'est la loose. J'ai envie de pleurer tout d'un coup.

-Ryo, je suis désolée.

-T'excuse pas, c'est fini depuis bien longtemps, cette histoire.

-Viens quand même dimanche, hein. J'ai envie de te voir, mon poussin.

-Hum. Je viendrai.

-Je t'embrasse. Passe le bonjour à Yamashita-kun de ma part.

-D'accord.

Elle raccroche. J'ai une sensation amère et douloureuse. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être le fils indigne que tout le monde rejète ? C'est injuste, j'ai pas demandé ça. Soudainement très faible, je me laisse glisser contre le mur à côté de la table et j'entoure mes genoux repliés de mes bras, le visage entre eux, le téléphone encore dans la main. Putain. Même ma mère ne voulait pas de moi. Ma vie est vraiment un échec total. Je parle de ma vie sentimentale, professionnellement, j'ai pas de problèmes. Et je n'en ai jamais eu. Alors pourquoi ça ? C'est même pas comme si j'étais l'aîné ou le benjamin. Non, ces places là, c'est Taisuke et Moe qui les ont. Je suis le troisième enfant. Celui qui se sent seul, celui qui ne donne pas satisfaction parce que les parents ont soit été habitués à mieux, soit été lassés par le succès des deux précédents. Et Moe ? C'est différent, c'est la seule fille. Putain. Quelle merde. Et en plus de ça, il faut que la personne que j'aime se laisse peloter et embrasser par l'un des membres les plus inutiles du groupe, et que je sois obligé de sortir avec Tomo pour l'oublier.

Nan mais franchement. Ma vie est merdique, non ? Il manquerait plus que je fasse une connerie au boulot pour qu'en plus de mes problèmes sentimentaux, des soucis de carrière montrent leur nez. Putain, j'ai pas envie. Mais pas du tout.

-Bordel...

Je me recroqueville un peu plus et je laisse les larmes déborder. J'ai pas la force de les retenir de toute façon. Et même pas l'envie. J'en ai rien à foutre en fait. Mais putain, je pleure. Moi, le gars solide et solitaire, le taciturne... je pleure. Parce que je n'ai pas l'amour des personnes qui me sont chères, ou parce que toute ma vie n'a été qu'une longue blague. On s'est foutu de mois pendant toutes ces années ! Et il va falloir que je fasse comme si de rien n'était dimanche ? Mais putain, foutez-moi la paix ! J'ai pas demandé à être le poussin noir !

-Ryo ? Ryo !

J'entends des bruits de pas. C'est sûrement lui. Je relève péniblement la tête vers lui, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Je suis sûr que même lui ne m'a jamais vu pleurer, ça doit lui faire bizarre. Il écarquille les yeux, accroupi en face de moi. Mais j'ai pas le cœur à réfléchir à mon image de dur. Là, je craque. Je le prends par les épaules et le serre contre moi.

-Tomooo...

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir luuuu ^o^<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Chu~


End file.
